


A Series of Harry Potter One-Shots

by thirstymalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Smut, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstymalfoy/pseuds/thirstymalfoy
Summary: It’s mostly Draco Malfoy x Reader/OC smut, if I’m being honest because I write these upon requests, and Draco is certainly popular among our ranks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. UNDRESS ME - d.m. smut

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: you (a hufflepuff) lose a quidditch match to draco and then you both do the dirty
> 
> Wc: 3429

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: you (a hufflepuff) lose a quidditch match to draco and then you both do the dirty
> 
> Wc: 3429

"you could at least try not to look so smug," you snap as you storm off the field, nails digging into the wood of your broomstick as your face flames red. 

hufflepuff lost to slytherin. 

honestly, after your captain abruptly left the team only last month, you weren't expecting a triumphant win. you weren't expecting a win at all. but that proud, arrogant look on draco's face? oh, as nice as hufflepuffs are supposed to be, you'd just love to give him a good punch in the jaw. 

you can still hear his smug laughter well after you've changed, well after the match. it's been an hour, in fact, and everyone is back in the castle finishing up homework or just hanging around. the hufflepuffs are all in terrible moods, and the team refuses to talk to you. 

probably because draco got the snitch before you, making slytherin win the game even though hufflepuff was points ahead before that happened. 

when your team keeper deliberately places their legs on the last seat available in the common room, you decide that maybe you should get out of there before one of them chews you out. or, more likely, before you explode on them all. 

so now you're aimlessly roaming the halls of hogwarts, the hood of your robes pulled over your head, arms crossed, and a scowl on your face. a couple of your friends from other houses spot you and say hello, but you just grunt slightly and ignore them. you're in no mood to be happy, tonight. 

so when you start to hear the sound of cheering and hooting and laughter, you, naturally, get even more annoyed. 

"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!"

it's only when you hear this chanting do you realize that you've ended up in the dungeons. still scowling, you pull the hood of your head and keep walking until you spot the door to the slytherin common room wide open, letting you see hordes of students in black and green robes cheering and whooping and chanting as they slug back firewhiskey and dance to loud music. 

the winning house always throws a party. whenever gryffindor, hufflepuff, or ravenclaw win, they'll invite some people from other houses. slytherin? well, even if they invited others, nobody would come. 

so what happens next really surprises you. 

draco malfoy stumbles out of the room, his face flushed pink and a bright grin on his lips. he's drunk, but he's drunk on glee rather than alcohol unlike his fellow housemates. when he sees you, his eyebrows rise and the smile on his lips turn up into a smirk. you're wearing your robes, and underneath them your typical school clothes. except the top few buttons on your shirt are unbuttoned just enough to show off a hint of your cleavage, your tie is loose, and your skirt is rolled up to reveal much of your thighs. 

that's how you usually wear your clothes. so why is draco only noticing now?

"come to join the festivities?" he asks in that smug voice. 

your scowl deepens as you take him in. his blond hair, usually immaculate, is tousled. probably from dancing around and roughhousing with his friends, but your mind immediately correlates it with sex hair. his eyes are distracted, skimming your body in a way that should make you mad, but instead makes your angry face relax a little. he's still wearing his quidditch uniforn, minus the robes. the muscles on his arms bulge through the sleeves. 

"i hate you," you say, your face alarmingly peaceful. 

draco tilts his head at you with mild amusement. "do you, now?"

"yes."

"want a firewhiskey?"

you frown. "huh?"

"you look like you could use some relaxing. loosen up, y/l/n," he says sarcastically, his smirk growing as he adds, "it's just a game."

and then you're scowling again. "you know what?" you snap, surprising both him and you as you continue, "i could use that firewhiskey. invite me in, malfoy."

draco looks at you with a mildly impressed glance before stepping towards you. when his hands go up near his neck, you slap it away, but he just rolls his eyes and grabs your wrists to get your attention. you look up at his silver eyes with a startled look, squirming fruitlessly as his cold fingers tighten around your wrists. 

"what are y—?!"

"calm down," he sighs with an exasperated look, letting your wrists go. you let them drop to your sides, giving him a confused frown when his hands go back to his neck, gently touching your tie. "i'm doing you a favor. can't have you marching in there looking like you don't belong, can we?"

"oh," you say, your confused look only growing. "that's kinda smart."

"no shit."

"didn't realize that tiny brain of yours even worked."

draco harshly pulls on your tie. because it's so loose, it doesn't hurt, but it does catch you off guard as you gasp dramatically, hands flying to rest on his chest so you don't fall over. draco gives you a sarcastic smile as you blush slightly and drop your hands once more. 

"my brain most definitely works, princess,"  
draco murmurs, his eyes dropping to your lips when you lick them as his hands slowly start undoing your tie. "sometimes it's a little overactive..."

you furrow your eyebrows with confusion as he then looks at your tie, a soft laugh leaving his lips as he unties it. you shiver slightly when his cold fingers brush a few times against your exposed collarbones. it's almost like he's doing it on purpose. 

why are you letting him do this? you should be in bed, crying yourself to sleep while simultaneously scolding yourself to do better next match. 

when the tie is loose, draco picks one end up delicately and pulls it away from around your neck until it's hanging limp in the air. his cold eyes stay firm on yours as he stuffs it into the pocket of your robes. his hands then move to the edges of your robes, carefully pushing them off your shoulders. 

you let him. 

he gently takes the robe off of you, taking your arm and draping the cloth over it. 

you clear your throat, feeling like you should say something. "i—"

"shut up."

"okay."

draco gives you an amused and mildly surprised look as you blush furiously at your response for three reasons: 1. you responded way too quickly, 2. you responded at all, and 3. you said "okay" of all things. 

"you're surprisingly obedient," draco muses, his eyes dragging slowly from your eyes all the way down to where your shirt finally buttons. he admires your cleavage for a moment before shifting his eyes over to the tiny yellow pin on your left breast. 

"what the hell are you looking at, d—?!" you interrupt yourself with a loud and dramatic gasp when draco's cold hand lightly brushes against your left breast through your shirt. your hand instinctually lifts up and meanly slaps him right across the face. 

it's no punch, but still satisfying. 

"you disgusting perv!"

"oh, don't flatter yourself!" draco snaps back, shooting you a lethal glare as he rubs his red cheek. when he drops your hand, you proudly admire the slight handprint you left on him. "as if i'd be attracted to a stupid hufflepuff! i was only trying to remove your pin!"

you glower at him now, straightening your back and resting your hands on your hips as you sneer up to him. "yeah? well, as if i would be attracted to a slimy little slytherin like you! you'd be lucky to get a piece of this."

draco glances you up and down, feeling his pulse start to pick up. and then, all of a sudden, he grins. "didn't realize hufflepuffs had spines."

"didn't realize slytherins had brains, but i think they still don't."

draco stares at you thoughtfully. he does this for a few moments, making the angry look on your face fade away to confused discomfort. 

and then he's grabbing your hand, turning on his heel, and dragging you behind him into the slytherin common room. you stumble after him, your robes slipping off from over your arm, though you barely notice because you're busy trying not to fall flat onto your face. 

draco either ignores or can't hear your shouts as he navigates through the thick crowd of slytherins. you get a mouthful of green by the time he pulls you up the stairs and pushes you into the empty boys' dormitory. 

"draco!" you shout, and he finally acknowledges you with a brief glance as he shuts the door behind him and flicks the lights on. "what the hell?"

you storm past him to get to the door, but he grabs you by the arm and pulls you to face him. your breath hitches at the feeling of his cold hand and colder rings touching you through the sleeve of your shirt. briefly, you forget all your anger as you stare up into his eyes. they're usually so light and silver, but now they're dark and stormy grey as they give you an intense look. 

"let me go," you whisper weakly, your arm falling limp as he pulls you closer to him. 

"no."

"why not?"

"i want to finish undressing you."

"wh—?!"

"god, can you just shut your mouth for once?" he huffs in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he pulls you after him towards his bed. "i mean, did i stutter?" he pushes you onto his bed, and you fall onto the mattress as you stare up at him with shock. "what don't you understand?"

"w-why?" you ask nervously, sitting up at the edge of the bed as you watch draco pull his wand out of his pocket and toss it aside. where's yours? crap. it's in your robes outside the slytherin common room. 

draco then pulls his shirt up over his head, and then all thoughts of your wand leave your head. 

"are you stupid?" he asks tiredly. "why else would i undress you other than to fuck you? shit, don't tell me you're a virgin. i'm not into that whole deflowering thing."

"i'm not a virgin."

"great. let's carry on then?"

"but...why?" you ask nervously once more, feeling your face burn up as you push your legs tightly together. 

"because i want to," he says like it's obvious. he then leans forward to press his hands down on the mattress on either side of you, his face inches from yours as he smirks darkly, saying, "i usually get what i want."

you gulp slightly, wondering how you haven't already creamed your panties. "well, you can't get this without my cons—"

"let me fuck you."

"okay."

draco can't help but laugh softly as your face burns even brighter red. "good girl," he coos, and then he's tearing your shirt off. 

you gasp as the buttons go flying everywhere, but you don't care because his lips are suddenly pressed to yours. your hands go to the back of draco's neck while his hands go down to your hips, leaning you back until your flat against the mattress with your legs hanging off the edge of the bed. oddly enough, despite how cold his hands are, his lips are warm and soft, molding with yours perfectly as he hungrily curved his tongue between your lips. 

his hands ease the sleeves of your shirt off your shoulders to toss them aside, revealing your braless chest. his cold hands briefly grope and appreciate them before his fingers drag down your torso to your skirt. you shiver slightly as he tugs your skirt and underwear off together in one swift motion, leaving you fully naked except for your long socks and pristine black shoes. 

you pant as he finally pulls his lips away from yours, his grey eyes crazed as they look at yours. he then props himself up on his hand so that he can admire your body, free hand squeezing your breasts to make you shiver and gasp and squirm. your hands tightly grip at his white blond hair, making him grunt slightly. 

"this isn't fair," you say breathily as he leans down to kiss your chest. 

draco ignores you, now resting on a forearm. his hand caresses your thigh as he closes his eyes and pepper kisses all over your breasts. you're mildly surprised at how gentle it feels, but then he's suddenly sucking on the tender flesh so harshly that you cry out embarrassingly loudly. he chuckles lowly before taking a nipple between his lips, shamelessly sucking it, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, and even dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. 

he then pops his lips off and gives you a cheeky look. "what isn't fair, princess?"

you whimper softly, catching your breath before saying, "i'm naked, but y-you're still..."

and then he's instantly standing. you watch with slowly widening eyes as he pulls his pants down, revealing the massive bulge in his briefs. 

"shall i take them off, or do you want to?" he asks smugly, a thumb running side to side on the inside of his waistband before he pulls it out and lets the fabric snap back against his muscular skin. 

"me, please."

"'please,' huh?" he teases, brushing his thumb over you lower lip when you sit up and look up at him eagerly. "very polite. what happened to the spitfire i was talking to outside?"

you scowl slightly, and then you abruptly pull his briefs down. he looks at you with mild shock as his dick springs out and you shamelessly grab it in one hand. 

"she's still here," you say sourly, tightening your grip on him to hear him groan and throw his head back. 

draco's hands go to your hair as you lean forward towards his dick. he bites his lips, keeping his eyes trained on your face as you glare up at him. his hands tug at your locks when you gather up as much spit as you can and let it drip down to his dick, hearing him mutter angrily under his breath. 

a slight smirk on your lips (that draco so desperately wants to fuck until you forget how to speak), you slowly start rubbing your hand up and down his length, using your spit to slick it up a little bit. when your hand reaches the top, you flick your thumb over the bead of pre cum that has formed there while your other hand goes to his hip so you can keep steady. 

"hurry up," draco snaps, already tired of your deliberately slow pace. 

"no."

"now," he demands, probably expecting an okay from you. 

"no," you say again, laughing slightly as you tear your eyes away from his face to admire the long, hard, throbbing cock on your hand. 

"why not?" draco asks, sounding confused. 

"maybe you get what you want, but me? i do what i want."

"fucking hell, you li—holy shit."

honestly, you're getting tired of hearing his stupid (but incredibly hot) little voice whine and complain about how you're not doing what he wants, so you lean forward and press your tongue to his tip, groaning softly as he moans above you, harshly yanking at your hair. 

"fuuuck..."

you try not to smirk as you pull him closer to you, dragging your tongue around the tip of his dick over and over while draco moans and groans and mutters all kinds of curses that would have professor mcgonagall reducing ten points from slytherin. you're enjoying having him so unraveled because of you. this little prick has been getting on your nerves even before he won the match today. it's nice seeing him so vulnerable. 

it's also kinda nice having his cock in your hands. 

when you decide you've teased him enough, you finally wrap your lips around his tip. draco whimpers slightly at the feeling, bucking his hips forward just slightly as you gather a tom or spit and swish your tongue over and over his sensitive tip. your left hand now joins your right at his dick, fisting him up and down as you expertly flick your wrists to make him gasp and groan pleasurably. 

"shit, princess," he says breathily, eyes fluttering shut as he wraps your hair around his hands. he groans quietly when you slowly start to skip more of him into your mouth. "you've got practice, huh?"

you smirk around his dick before moving both your hands to the back of his thighs. after shifting a little, you easily push your head down until your lips are nearly touching his stomach. draco curses loudly when the tip of his dick hits the back of your throat, one of his hands leaving your hair to loosely wrap around your neck. 

feeling them start to water, you close your eyes before starting to suck as harshly as possible and bob your head up and down, eyes watering even more every time his dick hits your throat. draco groans loudly and shamelessly as he feels your throat constrict around his massive length, his fingers moving so he can feel your neck bulge every time you shove him down your mouth. this only makes him grow louder, which, in turn, only encourages you to go faster. 

draco can't keep his eyes off of you. he watches you as he moans and tries not to thrust into your mouth, the hand on your neck slowly tightening despite how his wrist hurts from the position. he can't help it—sewing you below him sucking on his dick after losing to him in quidditch turns him on incredibly to the point where it's fueling his superiority complex, and you don't seem to have a problem with it at the moment as you react to him so receptively when he alternated between calling you his "good girl" or his "filthy slut." occasionally he mixes it up and says "good slut" or "filthy girl," but just hearing his raspy voice in general is encouragement. 

occasionally, you open your eyes to see his blissed-out face. the way his throbbing dick hits your throat makes it hard for you to keep your eyes open for long, but those brief seconds are enough to drive draco closer and closer to the edge. 

when he abruptly cums and shoots loads to the back of your throat, you choke slightly and pull away, leaving only his tip in your mouth. your eyes slowly peel open to watch him with a sultry gleam as your hand pumps him carefully to make sure every last drop of his cum lands in your mouth, making him moan loudly and yank on your hair to force your head away from him. 

"was that good?" you ask with faux innocent as you swallow his cum, tilting your head up at him with wide, shimmering eyes. 

"shut up."

"wow. i was gonna let you get a taste of me," you sigh, carefully standing up, feeling your face burn red with embarrassment but remaining steady with your voice, "but if you can't appreciate what i've done for you, i best be on my way."

"wait—"

you ignore him, stalking over to wear your skirt and panties lay. you're dripping wet, so it's incredibly uncomfortable when you slide the panties and skirt on, vut you keep a slight smile on your face as you know the blond slytherin is watching. 

"y/n—"

you ignore him once more as you walk over to your torn up blouse, carefully taking your pin off and sticking it onto your skirt. you then grab one of draco's plain grey sweaters from off the floor, sniffing it and quirking your eyebrows in pleasant surprise at the minty smell. you then slip it on, hearing draco groan quietly behind you. 

"li—oh." 

draco cuts himself off this time when he sees you reach under your skirt to pull your panties down, caught very much off guard. you smirk slightly as you walk over, grab his hand, and cheekily place the fabric there before curling his fingers up to grip it tightly. 

honestly, you took them off because they were getting uncomfortable, but leaving draco a souvenir is a perk. 

"good night, malfoy," you chirp happily, blindly fixing your hair as you approach his door and unlock it. 

"y/n—"

"you should get back to your party. i'm sure they're wondering what's kept their star player so busy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: what’s your wand? mine is applewood w a unicorn core!!


	2. REWARD: d.m. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: draco is your fuck buddy and you guys hook up after months of not doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 3539

you gasp softly when you feel a hand brush against your side, angrily whipping around to see who's the creep that thought they could feel you up and get away with it. when you look, however, there's nobody near you. the closest person is professor flitwick standing ten feet away, talking exaggeratedly with a hufflepuff student. scowling to yourself, you shake your head and turn back forward, seeing the crowd in front of you had already gone into the potions classroom. 

tightly hugging your books to your chest, you quickly scamper into the room and take a seat before snape can notice the fact that you're about a minute late. 

gently, you place your books down and pull your cauldron out of your bag, setting it down on your desk right when the lessons begin. 

potions go as it usually does. the slytherins have it with the gryffindors, who are always being disruptive anyway. you can't even count the amount of times that you roll your eyes and exchange looks with pansy beside you, or the amount of times that snape has to take points out because hermione is being a know-it-all/harry isn't paying attention/ron is being stupid. 

"honestly, is it a rule that gryffindors have to be stupid?" blaise whispers beside you, making you have to choke back some laughter. 

"probably."

you and blaise, after snape finishes his lecturing, start brewing the potion. you've already forgotten what it's called, though you're pretty sure that it's meant to cure horned toes or something like that. 

as you reach into the pocket of your robes to pull out your wand, you pull a piece of paper out with it. frowning, you unfold the tiny little thing while absentmindedly stirring the cauldron with your wand. 

classroom 213, 7:15. i want to see you bent over a desk when i walk in there.  
— d

your breath hitches as your fingers tighten on the paper. you nearly dip the tip of your wand into the steaming, bubbling potion, but blaise is quick to grab my wrist and pull it away. 

"y/n, be careful!"

you clear your throat and out your wand down, letting blaise do the stirring with his own as you clutch the note in both hands, reading it over and over as though what minimal writing that's on there might change. maybe you're imagining things, but you feel a pair of eyes on your back. 

you look over your shoulder to where draco sits a few rows behind. he isn't looking at you, but you can see him smirking to himself as he lazily watches daphne greengrass do all the work. 

"y/n!" snape snaps, making you startle and look forward with wide eyes. "passing notes, are we?"

without a second thought, you drop the note into the cauldron, blinking away your shocked look to smile at the professor. "no, sir."

"that's what i thought," he says, peering at you from over his shiny hooked nose before moving on to berate potter. 

"what the hell?" blaise groans, burying his face in his hands when your potion turns from green to purple because of the paper. "damn it, y/n."

—

this isn't the first time you and draco have done something like this, but it has been a while. after all, he was dating millicent for the last three months, and surprisingly enough, he stayed faithful to her (even though it was obvious he couldn't stand her in the slightest).

but that's about ninety days you've gone without him, ninety days where you've hooked up with other guys and girls and fell asleep afterwards thinking about draco does it so much better. honestly, if his personality was a little better, you'd fall in love with him. 

so, anyway, it's safe to say you're excited as hell. 

you're the first one out of the classroom once snape dismisses you all. you hear some of your friends calling your name after you, but you just ignore them and hurry up. the room draco said to be in is on the floor above, so you run down the long winding hallways and hop onto one of the moving staircases, shoving a couple stupid first years out of the way. their bed time isn't nearly as important as having an orgasm ten times better than any you've had in the last three months. 

when you get to the classroom, there are still five minutes left until 7:15, so you force yourself to calm down and get ready for draco. 

you shove your bag and your books into a closet before looking around to see where you'd be best positioned. this classroom is never used, which is probably why draco picked it. you won't be disturbed, though you do have to grab a random rag from the side of the room and wipe down one of the desks. remembering what he wrote in his note, you smirk, taking your robe off before bending yourself over the desk, waiting readily for the sound of the door creaking open. 

you're starting to think that maybe she's standing you up, or maybe he did all this to embarrass you. in fact, with a slight frown on your face, you're about to get up and go when you hear the door creak open. 

the noise is followed by a few heavy footsteps and then the door slamming shut, making you jolt slightly. you squeeze your eyes shut tightly, feeling eyes stare at you. 

god, i really hope that's draco and not professor sprout or something. 

you hear a few more footsteps, the sound of him putting some things down, and then his hands are suddenly on your hips, pulling you towards him. you gasp softly, your weight falling from resting on your palms to forcing you to rest your forearms on the desk like in a plank position. these hands are so cold that you can feel them through the fabric of your skirt, and that's how you know it's draco. 

"hey, d," you say as seductively as possible, pushing your hips back so that your ass brushes against his front, your eyebrows rising when you feel him through his pants. 

draco doesn't respond. his hands go to the hem of your skirt, lifting it up and resting the fabric on your back to reveal your ass and panties, making you shiver. his cold hands carefully rub your ass before gripping it tightly as he pushes his groin against you, groaning slightly. you bite your lip and close your eyes at the feeling of how hard he is, already starting to get wet. 

"merlin, i missed you," draco groans, one of his hands trailing up your back before grabbing your hair and forcing you to throw your head back. you gasp before laughing breathily. 

"i missed you too," you say teasingly, teaching one of your hands back to play with the waistband of your panties. when you let it snap against your skin, draco curses lightly. "millicent was lucky to have you all to herself for three months."

draco chuckles darkly, his hands briefly leaving your body. you hear him unbuckle your belt, making you smile. "i never fucked her."

you freeze. "really?"

"yeah."

"i don't believe you."

"i'm not kidding," he chuckles, his hands on your hips pulling you to stand. he turns you around to face him as your eyes open. "we got close once, and then i moaned your name. didn't do much more than make out after that."

you bite back a grin, arching your back a little to get your breasts to brush against his chest. he notices this, a hungry look in his eyes as his hands greedily travel up and down your sides. you wrap your arms around his neck before shifting to sit on top of the desk. 

"so that's why she's been a bitch to me lately."

draco doesn't say anything. he steps between your legs and grips your ass tightly before leaning in to hungrily smash his lips against yours. you moan softly at the taste of peppermint, tilting your head a little as your tongues crash into each other. his hands pull you closer to him until your core is pressed against his, making both of you groan slightly. 

you pull away in a hurry when his hands go to your shirt, starting to loosen his tie as he does the same to yours. "you were all i was thinking about whenever i fucked anyone else," you admit breathily, cheeks flushed and lips already swollen as you take his tie and place it beside you as he does the same with yours. 

"was i?" he asks in a dangerous voice, grey eyes pinning you as his hands now untuck you're shirt and start to unbutton it. "who else did you fuck?"

you laugh softly, leaning back a little give his hands more space. "like hell im telling you."

draco gives you a hard look that makes the smile melt off your face. "be a good girl and tell me, and maybe something good will come out of it."

you sigh dramatically. "i want a reward for each name."

"of course, princess."

"well, there's higgs. didn't make me finish."

"who else?"

"where's my reward?"

draco gives you a slight glare before sighing softly and snaking his hand up your thigh and under your skirt. you shrug off your unbuttoned shirt and place your hands on his shoulders while giving him an eager look. he leans in to press his lips to your neck as you exhale happily. 

draco lightly traces the grime of your panties, cold knuckles brushing against your thighs while you squirm eagerly. 

he then leans into your ear to whisper huskily, "you'll get your reward after you give me all the names. now tell me, princess, who did you fuck?"

you whimper slightly. "please, d."

"no."

"fine," you say with a scowl. "adrian pucey. blaise. theo—"

"so you went and fucked all my friends behind my back?" draco snaps angrily, glaring at you as he digs his nails into your thighs, making you gasp before scowling once more. 

"yeah, and? what're you gonna do about it? i even fucked daphne and those ravenclaw twins—"

"both of them?"

"at the same time. and guess who else i fucked?"

draco's left hand stays on your thigh while his tight abruptly moves up to cup one of your breasts over your bra, squeezing tightly. "tell me."

"potter."

his hand flies up to your neck and squeezes tightly, making you choke on your spit as you look up into his furious grey eyes wildly. both of your hands go to his wrist, squeezing and clawing at it desperately—but not because you want him to stop. you want him to squeeze tighter. 

"don't lie to me," he snarls, squeezing his fingers and thumb on either side of your throat even harder as if reading your mind. "i don't like liars."

"i'm not lying," you choke out, feeling your pussy throb as you tighten your thighs on either side of draco. "i fucked him. twice."

draco pulls his hand away from your thigh to angrily slam his fist down on the desk right next to you, making you startle slightly and whimper a little. he's fuming, breathing heavily through his nose as he bends his back a little, his face hidden behind his flopping hair. his chest and back heave up and down as he slowly lifts his head and moves so that his eyes are lined up with yours, letting you see just his pissed he is. 

you open your mouth in a foolish bout of bravery, saying, "and he was better than anyone else i've ever been with." 

draco's hand only tightens, making you cry out as you can start to feel his rings digging deep into your skin. your hands desperately grasp at his shirt, pulling him in close to you so you can slam your lips against his. 

he kisses you hungrily, shoving his tongue down your throat. you can barely move your lips because of the way he's squeezing your throat, but you enjoy it all as you groan hoarsely and find his hair to tug on. 

when draco pulls away, he leans into your ear to mutter, "i'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll forget that stupid potter's name. then i'm gonna fuck you another time even harder so that you forget yours."

"what about my reward?" you, cheeky as ever, ask in a strangled voice, knowing how rough he gets when he's riled up. 

he loosens his hand on your throat, letting you take a deep breath before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. you kiss back, yanking on his hair while tasting that peppermint. draco then pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"that's your reward."

and then he moves faster than you can react. somehow, he has you turned around and bent over the desk once more, legs spread so far apart that your knees start quaking. falling isn't an issue, though, because he's pinned against you. 

"dr—"

he grabs both your wrists, pinning them against your back before grabbing his tie and swiftly tying it around your wrists as tightly as possible. you gasp softly, contorting and rubbing your hands but finding yourself unable to get out. 

draco flips your skirt up once more, his hands going to your panties and swiftly ripping them off. you complain about it, but all he does is lean over and shove your ripped panties up your mouth, making you choke slightly. 

"quiet, darling," he chuckles lowly, pressing on your back to make you arch it and push your ass up more. "professor mcgonagall's office is down the hall. do you want her to hear?"

you scowl as best as the panties will let you before shaking your head, feeling draco rub your ass. his thumb then skims over the lips of your pussy, making you whimper slightly. you moan softly when he starts rubbing your clit. 

"look at you," he muses, free hand tightly gripping your ass as he pushes your legs further apart. "i wish  
you could see how wet you are. tell me, did potter ever make you this wet just by talking?"

you don't get the chance to answer, because he's suddenly slamming two fingers into you. you loudly groan out in surprise as he leans his body over you, gripping your hair to press the side of your face down on the hard surface of the desk. you struggle slightly, wiggling your arms to no avail because of his tie and squirming you're legs to no avail because of how close he's pressed to you. while he pumps his fingers in and out of your core, you shamelessly moan and whimper, having forgotten how good draco is with those cold, long fingers. 

just imagine. if he's this good with his hands, how good is he with his dick?

he's wearing his rings too, so every time he pushes his fingers all the way in, you can feel his cold rings against your sensitive skin. 

as you moan, your panties fall out of your mouth. 

"faster," you beg shakily, arms and back starting to hurt a little. "please."

and then he's turning you around again so that you're on your back, hands bound near your tailbone. he leans forward over you so that his left hand can wrap around your throat, squeezing the living daylights over you while his hand continues fucking you. your mouths opens wide in a silent moan as you shake pathetically underneath him, unable to take your eyes off of his face. 

his eyes are stony and dark, looking at you like he hates you. his lips are set into a cruel and cold smirk, like nothing pleasures him more than seeing you fruitlessly writhe below him. his blonde hair flops over his forehead as he moves his arm faster, his tongue starting to poke at his lower lip. 

while his middle and ring finger pump in and out of you steadily, his thumb rubs circles on your clit. soon, you feel your orgasm approaching, and you arch your back and throw your head back as you silently scream it out, feeling bliss overtake you. 

before you can recover, he's pulling your skirt off. you watch breathlessly as he pulls his pants and briefs down just enough to pull his hard length out. your jaw drops at the sight, making him laugh humorlessly at you. 

you'd forgotten how big he is. 

"he was better than anyone else, huh? is that why you thought of me when you were fucking him?"

"he's bigger than you," you blurt abruptly, cursing yourself silently when you see all hints of a smirk or smile leaving draco's face. but then you feel a little brave and continue to say, "and better. i can't even count the amount of times he made me c—fuck!"

draco, tired of listening to you, had grabbed your hips and slammed into you with one swift motion. he grits his teeth, one hand at your hip and the other back at your throat as he starts pounding into you ruthlessly, watching your breasts spill out of your flimsy little bra. 

"god, i'm gonna fucking kill him after this."

you wrap your legs around him, ankles licking at his tailbone. you use your heels to dig into his back and force him closer to you, moaning and whimpering as he brutally fucks you, muttering things in a low voice that only makes your pussy grow more wet. 

did he put a condom on?

you realize he hasn't, but then he does something that feels so good, you choose to forget about it. 

his hand is so big that his fingers can touch your hip while his thumb rolls circles around your clit, pushing down on it roughly and aggressively because you know he likes it when you cry out and whimper from the mixture of pleasure and pain. 

"d-draco!" you cry out as he props a foot up on the desk, using the leverage to pound into you harder. 

"fuck, princess," he groans in response, his hand around my throat squeezing unconsciously, making it nearly impossible for me to breathe. 

you whimper softly, letting your eyes flutter shut. your body, tense, relaxes as you let him full take over, focusing only on the pleasure and keeping your legs wrapped around him. he notices you go limp and leans forward to pick your torso up without losing his pace, pulling you into his body so that he can undo the tie around your wrists. he then sets you back down, grabs your wrists in his hands, and he pins them against the desk while he continues fucking you. 

you grind your hips against his, hearing him groan loudly in response to the motion. he leans in and buried his head in your neck, peppering kisses down your jawline that make you sigh softly. he bites and nips across your collarbones before fully matching his lips to a sweet spot next to your throat, right where a bruise from all that choking is definitely forming. 

you moan quietly when he starts sucking on the spot, his lip placing pressure as his tongue carefully lathers spit over the spot. he doesn't spend too much time on leaving a hickey, concentrating mostly on thrusting into me. his kisses are sloppy, but they feel so fucking good as he sucks gently all over your neck and chest. 

and then his thrusts start getting staggered, slower, and sloppier, and that's how you know he's close. he lets go of one of your wrists to reach a hand down to between your legs, making you moan loudly when he starts playing with your clit once more. 

soon enough, his legs go rigid while yours start shaking uncontrollably, and then you're both cumming at the same time. 

draco stays like that on top of you and inside of you for about a minute. you both have your eyes closed, his forehead resting on yours, as you enjoy the feeling. he feels good inside of you, even when he isn't hard. 

you whimper softly when he moved a little. 

"shh," he soothes, rubbing your arm. draco winces as he pulls out of you, pulling his wand out of his pocket to clean you both and the desk up with a swift flick. he then puts himself back in his pants, watching as you pant with your eyes closed and body limp. 

"i never fucked potter," you whisper breathily. 

"i know. scarface couldn't land pussy no matter how hard he tries. now get dressed, i'm leaving. same time next week?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: who’s you’re favorite marauder and why?


	3. EAVESDROP — d.m. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: draco is OC's boyfriend and overhears a conversation she has w/ her friends about how she want him to be rougher. and then you fuck lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 5318

as a gryffindor, two of ashley's closest friends are ginny and hermione. like any friend group, they go to hogsmeade together, study together (ashley gives ginny her homework from previous years when hermione won't), get ready together, give each other advice, and (this is ashley's personal favorite) gossip together. 

that's exactly what they're doing right now. 

"gin, you and dean have been together for two months, right?" ashley grunts as she lays down on the grass, resting her head on her palms as she squints up at the bright sun. 

"two and a half," ginny corrects from her spot on the ground leaning against a tree. "wow, fake friends."

"shut up," ashley laughs, exchanging an eye roll with hermione. "i was just...wondering..."

hermione and ginny, who were reading from textbooks, instantly freeze and snap their eyes up to ashley before exchanging looks. 

"yeah?" ginny prompts. 

"have you two done...anything?"

"ashley!" hermione exclaims, scandalized. 

"oh, shut up!" ginny guffaws, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "don't act like you haven't given my brother a sloppy before."

ashley sniggers to herself, moving her brown curls so that she doesn't crush them under the weight of her head. beside her, curled up on the grass, hermione goes beet red and mutters something under her breath with annoyance. 

"anyway, yeah. dean and i have screwed," ginny says, flipping a page of her textbook nonchalantly. 

"is he any good?" ashley asks, closing her brown eyes as a cloud moves to let the sun shine directly onto her face. 

"i've finished every single time, if that's what you're asking."

hermione gasps slightly, shaking her head as she pulls her textbook closer to her face, reading the same page over and over again. 

"well that's good," ashley laughs slightly. "is he vanilla though? same thing every time?"

ginny snorts incredulously. "do i seem vanilla to you? i had that bitch tied up two nights ago."

across the courtyard, draco jogs down the steps of the front entrance of hogwarts, flanked on either side with his slytherin friends. he wears his trademark smirk as he saunters across the grass, the slide wind blowing his white-blond hair back and the sun making his grey eyes look translucent. 

"you're in a good mood today," blaise notes from beside him, giving his friend a slight smirk. 

"do i?" draco muses, squinting slightly as he looks around the courtyard, his smirk growing. 

"something to do with that girl of yours?"

draco bites back a small grin. ashley and draco have been dating for a few months. at first, it was rough for both of them. both of their friends gave them a hard time for dating "the enemy," but eventually, they let up. today, draco and ashley are going on a date, which never fails to put him in a good mood. 

"nope," draco says, seeing three gryffindor girls across the field and chuckling slightly. "definitely not. i need to go do something, i'll find you later."

draco hears pansy call after him as speeds up in the direction of his girlfriend, but he ignores her. 

back by the tree, the girls continue talking. their cheeks are all tinted pink from the matter of the topic, and they're all talking im rushed, excited whispers. 

"why the sudden interest in ginny's sex life?" hermione asks, putting her textbook down as she gives ashley a look like she's trying not to laugh. clearly, she's given up on pretending to dislike the conversation. 

"well..." ashley sighs softly, covering her face with her hands as it starts to burn red. "dracos amazing. i mean, he's great. really sweet, really good in b—"

"god, ew! get to the point!"

"i think he's scared of hurting me," ashley blurts, instantly clamping her mouth shut as embarrassment takes over her body. hermione chokes on her spit, laughing in amusement and slight horror while ginny just snorts. 

"why do you think that?" ginny laughs slightly. 

"well...it just feels like he's holding back from going too rough or something. i don't think he realizes that I want him to be rougher," ashley mumbles begrudgingly.

"seriously? I think dean has a thing for hurting me. mind you, I think I have a thing for being hurt. he did this thing a few nights ago where—"

"ginny, please, for our sake, stop talking," hermione groans before turning to ashley. "not that I'm encouraging you to strengthen your relationship with draco of all people—though I do like to see you happy—I think you should just tell him that. it'll make both of you happier if you really think he wants to be..." hermione chokes a little but forces herself to say it, "...rougher but is holding back for you, then it's a win-win situation if you just bring it up."

"but that's so awkward!" ashley groans, rolling over onto her stomach and burying her face in her arms to muffle her voice. "how the fuck am I supposed to bring that up organically?"

hermione shrugs, a slight smirk on her face. "that's your issue. I don't really have any troubles in that department."

—

draco is excited.

he was already looking forward to tonight. there's nothing he likes more than spending time with ashley, whatever it is they're doing together, but after overhearing that conversation she's just had with her friends—well, the anticipation has grown.

"you look wonderful," he muses, glancing ashley up and down as they walk towards the slytherin common room. they'd spent the night in the astronomy tower with a late-night picnic. 

ashley gives him a bright grin, her cheeks rosy from the biting nighttime temperature, her brown curls wild from the wind. draco smiles slightly at her. they spent hours looking up at the stars, and he couldn't help but notice how her freckles resemble the constellations. 

"you don't look too bad yourself," she teases, shyly wrapping her arms around herself. 

"oh, thank you," he says back playful, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side so abruptly that she squeals in surprise. "hey, what do you say i sneak you into the slytherin common rooms, hm? we haven't done that in a little while."

ashley blushes softly, slipping her hand into the pocket of draco's robes the way she knows he likes. "really? but won't we be...um...disturbed?"

"i'm a prefect, darling," he drawls with a slight chuckle as he leads her down towards the dungeons. "i managed to get myself a room to myself last week. would you care to share it with me for the night?"

"well—"

"no? that's a shame..."

ashley's eyes widen slightly as she blushes a little. "i'll join you," she says quietly, looking away from him and pretending to take interest in the sleeping portraits hung up on the wall. 

"that's what i th—"

"mr. malfoy, what are you and ashley doing out in the halls?" professor snape's nasally voice urges them both to snap their heads forward to see the tall man power-walking in their direction. "it's nearly curfew. get moving!"

"yes, professor," ashley and draco say at the same time, ashley with an eye roll and draco with a polite smile. 

"right away," draco adds, looking over his shoulder as snape walks away before giving ashley a sly smirk. he then grabs her arm to pull her behind him as he starts quickly walking towards the slytherin common room in the dungeon. 

"you seem eager," ashley notes with a slightly laugh as draco frantically opens up the door to the slytherin common room. 

"maybe i am," he says simply, tugging her inside the dark, green lighted room as the doors close behind them. 

ashley ignores the state's that they get from other slytherin students. she very obviously doesn't belong here, what with the red tie around her neck, but this isn't an uncommon occurrence. the slytherins know draco to bring his girlfriend over a few times a month, and when he's missing, he's probably over in her dorm. 

"hi ashley," one slytherin says nonchalantly, so used to this by now. 

"hi, p—"

draco doesn't even let her finish greeting the slytherin. he tugs her behind him, making her yelp slightly as they walk up the flight of stairs before stopping at a door. draco pulls his wand out and taps the handle to open it, stepping aside to let ashley in. 

ashley, impressed, raises her eyebrows as she steps in. the room is the size of a standard hogwarts dorm, but it's occupied only by one king-sized bed, a nightstand, and a dresser along with some other decorations and books sprawled around. ashley looks around at the stone walls, the window with a view under the black lake casting a dim green glow in the room. 

"wow," she finally exhales, feeling draco step behind her after he closes the door. "this is all just for you?"

draco puts his hands on ashley's hips, pulling her back against him, making her laugh softly. he leans in to bury his face in her neck, inhaling deeply as his fingers tighten on her hips. "just for me," he confirms, brushing his lips against her neck and dragging them up to her ear where he whispers in a low, husky voice, "and you too, whenever you want."

ashley bites her lip, closing her eyes as her hands move to sit on top of draco's. "i—"

"no talking."

ashley's eyes snap open. "huh?"

draco turns her around, grabbing her chin to pull her close. "i said no talking. not unless i ask you a question. no talking, no moving, no anything without asking, got it?"

ashley nods frantically, her eyes widening as she quivers slightly. 

"what did i say? if i ask you a question, you answer me," draco snaps, glaring down at ashley as his hand squeezes her cheeks, forcing her head to turn a little, "with words."

"yes, sir," ashley says instantly, her eyes then widening when she realizes her mistake. 

in her defense, the adrenaline is making her brain fumble. after all, draco has never acted like this in a bedroom situation because he's always been so afraid to scare her off. why the sudden change of heart, ashley doesn't know. she does know, however, that it has her heart beating erratically and knees going weak. 

"uh—"

"i prefer daddy."

he doesn't give ashley even half a second to react, because he's grabbing her by her hair and practically throwing her onto the bed. ashley gasps dramatically, her brown curls flying everywhere as she lands with a thud and bounces on the plush mattress. she quickly scrambles to prop herself up on her elbows. her heart pounds ridiculously fast as she watches draco take his robe off, his darkened eyes focused on her as he moves. 

"what's going on?" ashley whispers, her heart racing with excitement as draco tosses his robe aside onto the floor. 

"quiet," he snaps, giving her a hard look that has her mouth snapping shut instantly. "i won't tolerate being disobeyed. but if you must know..." a dark smirk then crosses his face as he chuckles to himself, hands loosening his tie and tossing that aside as well. "i overheard you today out on the courtyard. i hard what you said to your little friends."

ashley's chest tightens as her face turns red from all the blood rushing to her cheeks. her eyes drift away as she wonders in horror just how much draco heard. 

"in all honesty, it was a relief to hear all that," he groans, pulling his belt out of the pant loops and tossing it away. "take your robe off."

ashley doesn't hesitate to obey, sitting up completely to very nearly tear her robes off and toss it aside. her lips parted slightly, she doesn't take her eyes off of draco for a second as she absentmindedly loosens her tie while watching him unbutton his shirt.

"you're right," draco continues, his grey eyes hooded as he unbuttons the cuffs of his shirt, "i have been going easy on you. i didn't know what you wanted, but now that i do..."

ashley quivers in excitement, swallowing thickly as draco walks around the bed so that he's closer to her. he then leans over to grab her by her hair, making her gasp softly form how abruptly he grips it and tugs her to sit up, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. draco's fingers tightly grip her hair, angling her head up as his other hand squeezes her jaw so that her mouth opens. he leans in to kiss her open-mouth, smirking slightly to himself as ashley wraps her legs around his hips and tightly clutches his unbuttoned shirt as she kisses him back. 

draco then drops both of his hands to slowly glide them down ashley's body to her ass, gripping it tightly as he picks her up without breaking the kiss. familiar with the layout of his room, with his eyes closed, he walks around the bed and towards the glass wall that divides his room from the black lake. 

ashley shivers as he presses her back against the glass, feeling the cool exterior through the material of her shirt. she ignores it, though, her hands going up to grip at draco's hair as he bites down on her lower lip. he groans softly as she tugs on his hair, pressing her tighter against the glass wall as he slinks one of his up slowly to loosely wrap his fingers around her neck. ashley's ankles lock tightly behind his back, letting him loosen his other hand so that he can slip his hand under her skirt and rub up and down the side of her thigh. 

draco's hand on her neck presses tighter, careful to place pressure on either side of her throat and not directly on it to make sure she can still breath. his other hand snakes further up her thigh as he unpins his hips from hers, forcing her to let her feet drop down to the ground as his cool, long fingers play with the lacy trim of her panties. he keeps steady eye contact with her as he drags the tips of his fingernails across her warm skin, face only inches apart. the tips of their noses brush together as he squeezes her neck harder, a dark smirk on his face. 

ashley's legs quiver slightly as they grow weak from her simply staring into her boyfriend's intoxicating eyes, but she forces herself to stay up as his fingers tighten around her neck, his silver, cold rings biting into her skin. draco leans in enough to ghost his lips against hers while his other hand slips just the tips of his fingers into the waistband of her panties, cold touch dangerously close to her burning heat.

draco doesn't kiss her, but he whispers against her lips in a deep, low, and husky voice that has her mouth watering. "tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispers, slowly slipping his hand further down into her panties, his knee forcing his legs apart.

ashley's eyes widen slightly as if he's just whispered the most atrocious thing she's ever heard, like he's asked her to do something like dance naked in the great hall. "i..."

"that's right, tell me," he coaxes, one of his cool fingers slipping even lower to brush against her clit, making her eyes flutter shut and lips part lightly, a nearly silent, light moan leaving her lips. "be a dirty little slut for me, darling, and i'll do whatever it is you want."

ashley whimpers softly, prompting draco to dig his fingers even deeper into her neck while his hand begins slowly rubbing her, his grey eyes never leaving hers as the smirk on his face grows slowly. "i-i want..."

draco slips a single finger deep inside of her, tilting his head and looking at her with great interest as she inhales sharply, her hands clutching his hair so tightly, she's definitely pulled at least a few strands out. he laughs shortly at the look on her face before slipping his finger back out and going back to rubbing her.

"go on, then."

"I want you to..." ashley swallows thickly as she struggles to keep her eyes open enough to see the beautiful, statuesque face of her boyfriend. she tightens her grip on his hair in a tiny bout of bravery, forcing out, "...throw me around. hit me, pull on my hair. be rough with me, f...fuck me like you hate me, draco."

and, at the end of the day, that's all that it really takes to set draco off. its almost like hearing the words coming out of his girlfriend's mouth is the trigger to his switch, what toggles him on and off, from sweet (sort of) and caring boyfriend, to manhandler with a slightly scary almost demonic sex drive.

his fingers, which were moving at a pace so slow that if ashley tried really hard, she could almost forget they were doing anything, pick up the pace so abruptly that it makes her gasp rather dramatically. well, she tries to gasp, but not much noise really comes out because draco tightens the hand around her neck at the same time, fingers pressed on either side of her throat and palm pressing down on her throat, making it hard for her to take more than a few shallow breaths at a time.

ashley's eyes flutter back shut as draco's fingers pump in and out of her at a pace so fast, she can literally hear the sound of it moving against her wetness. at the same time, his thumb rubs circles at her clit, aggressively playing with the sensitive little flesh without a care for all the whimpers and gasps its eliciting from her mouth. his face is close to hers, lips brushing against her lips, her cheeks, her nose as he pants softly with her, his wrist starting to ache from the odd angle. this doesn't stop him nor slow him down, though, only encouraging him to get her close as fast as possible so that he can get inside of her as soon as possible.

"fuck," he whispers in a ragged voice as he watches his girlfriend start to crumble to pieces right before his eyes. "you're a filthy girl, aren't you? what did you say you wanted me to do? throw you around? be rough? fuck you like i...hate you?" 

he chuckles darkly as he rubs ashley's clit, begrudgingly letting her neck go to grab one of her thighs and hitch it over his hip to ensure that she didn't fall over. as sad as he is to no longer be able to choke his lovely girlfriend, it's almost just as satisfying seeing the red marks left from his fingers, the same marks that'll soon turn into five little purple bruises.

"you want me to fuck you like I hate you? you sure about that, darling?" he rasps, feeling ashley's fingernails dig into the back of his neck as she tries not to crumple to the ground. "I need to hear it again. yes or no?"

"yes," ashley gasps. "please."

and then her legs go berserk as her orgasm approaches, throwing her head back with a loud moan as she slumps against draco's chest, ready to ride it out. but he doesn't let her. he doesn't even give her time to complain about her edged orgasm, because he's turning her around, pulling her hips towards him, and forcing her back to bend so that she's bent in front of him with her hands pressed flat against the glass wall.

ashley hopes a poor mermaid doesn't pass by and see anything.

draco is quick to rip ashley's skirt off, making her shiver as more of her skin is exposed to the cold air. he then leans forward and aggressively tugs at her shirt, sending buttons flying as it rips open to hang like a jacket. draco then takes his own unbuttoned shirt off completely, his hands going down to fumble with his belt and unbutton his pants.

ashley's entire body trembles in anticipation, her brown eyes wide as she stares at their reflection in the glass wall, seeing the look of sultry concentration on her boyfriend's face as he pulls his belt out of the pant loops and unzips his pants. his eyes then lift just enough to make eye contact with her through their reflection, and the smirk that graces his lips is enough to make ashley's knees buckle. 

luckily, draco has fast reflexes, so he grabs her by her hips and keeps her upright, seeing the reflection of her heaving chest as she presses her palms tighter against the glass. his hands then go to her panties, admiring the way she looks in them as his fingers trace all the lines, gently scraping his nails against her skin. he then abruptly grabs her ass cheeks, gripping tightly as he smirks at the surprised gasp that leaves his girlfriend's lips.

"ash, you know i love you, right?" he sighs in a cold voice, the words that usual make ashley's heart melt making her shiver with anticipation this time. "i almost love the idea of fucking the living light out of you just as much."

his fingers then pull her panties down as far as they'll stretch with her feet set apart, letting them rest at her knees. ashley swallows thickly, her heart fluttering dramatically at his words as she wishes she had something better to hold onto other than the flat, slippery surface of the glass. 

when draco's cold, firm hand, with its even colder silver rings slipped onto its fingers, comes down on ashley's ass, she isn't expecting it, so she cries out in surprise and nearly bumps her forehead against the glass as she jumps in shock. she then bites her lower lip, feeling her pussy tingle slightly as the burning ache on her ass cheek pains and pleasures her at the same time. 

behind her, draco makes a noise of approval as he rubs the spot on her skin that burns just slightly pink, his cool rings soothing the flesh. "you like that?" he asks in a cold, quiet voice that flips ashley's stomach over a couple times. "i bet you do."

ashley's expecting this next one, so when draco strikes her ass once more, her arms are flexed to keep her nose from smashing into the glass. she lets out a soft whimper as her knees quiver, weak, but dracos one hand on her hip is enough to keep her from folding in on herself. 

"you're a fucking dirty slut. you like it when i hit you like this?" he snaps, hitting her once more on her other add cheek, rubbing her skin for hardly a second before spanking her again. "you like this? fucking answer me, ashley, i swear to god."

"yes," ashley whimpers, clenching her walls as draco's fingers tantalizingly dance over the lips to her pussy. she closed her eyes and screws her face up tight as she focuses all her energy on staying up. 

"yes, what?" draco snaps, grabbing one of her already sore asscheeks and squeezing it tight enough to make her gasp. 

"y-yes, daddy," she whimpers even more loudly, her throat hurting a little as she swallows thickly, palms starting to slip on the glass. 

"that's right. a filthy girl like you should remember my name."

"daddy?" ashley whispers meekly, cringing at how desperate she sounds. 

"yes, princess?"

"i-i can't stay up. the wall is too slippery..."

draco doesn't hesitate. he wordlessly helps her straighten up before moving her towards the bed, but to her dismay, he doesn't lay her down. instead he has her kneel near the edge of the mattress and bend all the way down until she's forced to rest on her elbows in a plank position, her breasts shoved up against the mattress. she subconsciously arched her back for him, throwing her ass up in the air for him to admire. 

"is this alright?" he asks in a low chuckle, the cool tone in his voice telling ashley that it isn't really a question. 

so she says, "yes, daddy," in the sweetest voice draco has ever heard, and then he's back to business. 

his hand appreciate both her ass cheeks, rings almost stinging against her heated, red skin as her hands curl up into fists. he smacks her again twice in a row, making her jolt so aggressively that her breasts spill the slightest bit out of her bra, a strangled noise leaving her throat. 

draco's having a damn good time standing at the edge of the bed, ashley's body there for him to use and pleasure however he wants. as much fun as he's having smacking her and watching her skin grow redder and redder, he's also extremely attentive, listening carefully for a "no!" or a "stop." ultimately, he's doing this more for her pleasure than his own. 

he hopes she knows that. 

"ash, you can tell me if it gets too much," he says, giving her a stern look that she obviously can't see. 

"no, keep going," she says immediately, a mild panic in her voice like she's afraid he'll really stop. 

draco chuckles darkly at this, and then he's back to mercilessly spanking her ass until it's so sore that even the smallest touch sets ashley off into a. series of pathetic whimpers. neither of them have any idea how many spanks he's given her, but it's a lot, and eventually, as nice as the sight is, it becomes not enough. draco needs more. 

so as he rubs his rings on her ass with one hand, his other fumbles to pull his dick out of his briefs and pants, adjusting his clothes so that they fit comfortably right beneath his genitals. his cock his hard, a vein bulging down the side as the reddened tip glistens with pre cum. as good as it feels to not be restrained by tight clothes, it still aches to not be inside of her, but he wants to tease her a little first. 

so he drags his hard length against her ass, smirking when she gasps softly and stiffens a little. he lets his tip trace up and down her pussy, feeling her practically get buckets wetter as she tightens her core, pressing her hips back in a silent plea for more. he doesn't comply, though, dragging his nails against her back to make her shiver slightly. 

"what do you want?" he whispers hungrily, using all his restraint to keep from pushing inside of her as he feels how wet she is against his tip. "tell me."

"i want y-you..."

"i need more than that."

"inside of me. please. i w—i need you inside of me," she practically sobs, her fingers curling around the bed sheets. "fuck me, draco, please."

"draco?"

"daddy. i meant daddy. please, daddy?" she whispers in a voice so sweet it makes draco's heart pang at the same time as his dick twitches. 

"of course, baby."

and then he finally pushed all the way inside, pushing for a minute to just throw his head back, close his eyes, and groan lowly. he relishes those sixty seconds of just being inside her at this angle, feeling himself deeper than ever, throbbing dick surrounded by her wet, warm, silky walls as they clench around him, making him practically quiver. 

and then he grabs her hips and starts thrusting. 

ashley gasps dramatically when he does this, the side of her face falling to press against the mattress as she grasps the bedsheets desperately, body rocking as he slams his hips against her. it feels better than it ever has before, like she's been empty her whole life and now she's being stretched in all sorts of ways by the biggest, best dick she's ever had. 

ashley begins moaning so loudly that draco has to verbally tell her to shut the fuck up, so she bites down on the bedsheets as hard as she can, using the mattress to muffle all her loud, pleasures noises. she lets her legs relax, relying on draco to keep her hips up in the air.

his nails start to dig into her skin as he holds her firm enough for him to continue slamming into her at this pace. he starts to speed up though, making ashley's moans punctuate with gasps. he's groaning too, better at keeping quiet so that the poor third years down the hall don't wake up, but loud enough that the low, guttural, and musical noises are able to bless ashley's ears. 

draco can't seem to hold himself back, leaning over a little so he can grab ashley by her hair and push the side of her face into the bed, wrapping his other arm around her hips from the front to keep them up as he continues fucking her ruthlessly, his breath grunts and groans washing onto her red-cheeked face. it takes all his might not to just cum right then and there, but he wants her to cum first. 

so, with a determined look on his face, he adjusts his arm wrapped around her just enough that his hand can reach between her legs. ashley lets go if the bedsheets as he does this, trusting herself not to scream as he slowly starts rubbing her clit, hips moving even faster now. 

"f-fuck," she whispers in a strangled voice, starting to slowly love her hips back in a grind to get more pleasure out of the feeling. "oh, daddy..."

"feel good?" draco grunts, too consumed by bliss to choke out more than those two simple words. his hand spasms sloppily, but he manages to continue flicking and rubbing and pressing at her clit, enjoying all the tortured noises leaving her lips. 

"so good..."

he grunts in response, using this as encouragement to go even faster. 

meanwhile, it's taking all of ashley's might not to literally scream out from the pleasure. her nails might just be tearing holes in the bedsheets, or at the very least damaging the threads, as she holds on for dear life while her wonderful boyfriend pounds into her like some sort of sex-crazed monster that hasn't gotten puffy in years. she knows for a fact this isn't true, considering their active sex life, but something about today is so much better than any other time they've done it together. 

ashley has to bite back down on the mattress when her orgasm hits her. her body goes limp as uncontrollable spasms take over, her body jerking and legs shaking as the wave of bliss hits her. she moans out into the mattress and draco continues fucking her even as she orgasms, and moments later, his own hits. 

thank merlin for birth control. 

ashley goes completely limp and falls down onto the bed. draco moves her so that she's comfortable and her entire body lays on top of it before dropping down beside her with a tired groan. they lay there with tangled limbs for who knows how long, not saying a single word, just reflecting on how good their bodies feel or how sore their asses are or how peaceful the other sounds just breathing before ashley finally turns her head to say—

"don't eavesdrop on my conversations again."


	4. GREY GOOSE - d.m. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: OC is draco's friend's sister and they fuck during a dinner party and it's cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 7926

as high and mighty as draco acts, at the end of the day, he is just like any other teenager—muggle and wizard alike. and he'd ask you to keep this in mind when you find out that he's lied to his parents. 

you see, crabbe's parents are off on a second honeymoon. their twenty-fifth anniversary has just passed, so to celebrate, they're spending a week traversing south america, leaving vincent crabbe and his sister all alone in their massive house. well, compared to the malfoy manor, it's not that big, but big enough to house the party that draco practically ordered crabbe to throw. 

and for the sake of volume, draco gave the OK to invite some halfbloods, as there aren't nearly enough pureblood teenagers for the party to be of any substance. 

so, draco politely tells his parents that crabbe is hosting a meer tea party for a few of his friends to come together and finish the rest of their summer homework together. lucius and narcissa malfoy happen to be having a few important guests over, so they certainly won't be minding his absence. 

so draco apparates over to the crabbe household dressed in his "casual" party attire. he realized earlier that he doesn't really have much of this, reminding himself to invest in some high-end jeans soon as he slips on his pants and a black button-up, opting for a flashy belt rather than a formal one. he even leaves a few buttons in his shirt unbuttoned, figuring that'll leave him looking less as though he's about to interview for the position of minister for magic.

when crabbe opens the door, he gives draco a wary look at the sight of what he's wearing, but he knows better than to comment. he just tells draco to go down to the basement. 

draco saunters into the place like he's lived there his whole life, finding it already full to the brim with teenagers of all ages. most of them are purebloods for great britain, though draco is surprised to find quite a bit of foreign teenagers mulling around as well. he's pleasantly surprised to find that not so many halfbloods were present, relaxed to know that his presence would be sullied by dirty ingrates.

meanwhile, in the opposite side of the house, nadia crabbe sits on top of the kitchen island, her legs swinging a little as she pours alcohol and passes it out to a some young teenagers with a bright grin on her face. 

most people, specifically students at hogwarts, don't know about nadia's existence. her parents talk about her constantly, though vincent crabbe prefers to pretend she doesn't exist. it probably has something to do that she's the "better twin."

it was clear in their early years that nadia would amount to more than him. she was always more active than him, crawling and walking before him, running around the house like she owns it while he struggled to fit grapes in his mouth. she spoke her first word ("more!") months before he did. she excelled in her at-home studies while vincent couldn't figure out how to hold his textbooks upright, and she was always more of a social butterfly. 

so, when the time came to send them off to boarding schools, vincent crabbe went to hogwarts. their parents knew that hogwarts is a mighty fine school, and they hoped it'd shape their son into...something worth being proud of, the way they failed to do so. meanwhile, nadia goes to beauxbatons, where students are already remarkable and go on to become more remarkable. 

honestly, if you put the two of them together, you'd find it hard to believe they're even related. 

vincent has the look of a teenager who was chubby when he was younger (which he was) but grew into his body to become more buff and a little more muscular. he's definitely a little intimidating looking, like he could bash your skull in by accidentally jerking his elbow back or something, and nobody, upon first meeting him, would like to set his temper alight. at the same time, though, he's always got this aloof look on his face like his body is in this realm but his mind is elsewhere. he's honestly a pretty gentle guy, though with the mind of a stupid bigot. 

nadia, however, is much more remarkable to look like. at sixteen, she's about average height, but the way she holds herself makes her look taller. her hair is brown, slightly wavy, and it reaches just above her elbows. it's usually thrown up into a messy but pretty ponytail so it doesn't get in her way. her eyes are big, brown, and bright, always looking at you like you're the most interesting and surprising thing she's ever seen. nadia has mastered the act of fooling adults into thinking she's some saint. while she's in front of them or at beauxbatons, she's the epitome of elegance, her back perfectly straight, not a single strand of hair out of place, and her demeanor respectful. 

but here, at this party, she's dressed in ripped jeans, a muggle band tee, and she's drinking like the world is gonna end tomorrow. she's got a high tolerance, so she's barely tipsy, but enough that the smallest adventure feels like a quest. 

adventures, that's what she likes. trying new things, even if she thinks she's gonna hate them. she can't stand people that aren't up to new things. 

meanwhile, draco is freaking out a little because a drunk fifteen year old boy nearly spilled beer all over his high-end silk shirt. 

this isn't draco's usual party scene. yeah, he's been to parties with alcohol (the ones in the slytherin common room are rather smashing), but they're not usually this rowdy. honestly, he's been to parties at crabbe's place before, but this doesn't seem like any his friend has thrown before. it's almost as if someone else planned it. 

the music is just so loud, and he can't recognize any of the songs playing. he likes them, he has to admit, but combined with the foul stench of alcohol that seems to have permeated into the hairs and clothes of the sweaty people swarming around him, he can't seem to find a way to appreciate the music that's deafening him. the people are beyond drunk, to the point where half of them will probably be blacking out soon. 

and he's not dressed to fit in. 

they're all wearing muggle clothes—which draco, like other contemporary witch and wizards, is wearing—but they're not the muggle clothes he's used to. he's used to suits and ties and maybe some high end casual clothes, but they're wearing denim and cotton tees and strappy clothes with lewd signs and words. honestly, they're dressed like blood traitor weasleys, even some of the pureblood teenagers that draco knows personally. 

it takes some struggling, but eventually, draco manages to snake out of the sweaty, smelly, swarming crowds of talentless dancing teenagers. he exhales in relief as he finds himself in the kitchen, knowing he'll need a firewhiskey or two if he wants to enjoy this party in the slightest. 

but, to his dismay, there isn't any firewhiskey. there isn't bin juice, dragon barrel brandy, chocolate liqueur, not even nettlewine. 

there's shitty beer though. 

but there isn't just shitty beer. there are other alcohols, but draco doesn't recognize them. he realizes quickly, being an astute boy despite being blond, that these all must be muggle alcohols. after all, he definitely hasn't heard of jack daniels, smirnoff, or bacardi (though that does sound an awful like some high-end clothing brand, piquing draco's interest) before. 

he crinkles his nose at all the muggle alcohols, licking up a bottle of what he's glad to find is elderflower beer. 

as he's prying the cap off, his eyes settle on a girl sitting on the kitchen island, her legs swinging freely as she pours from a bottle labeled grey goose vodka into a young teenager's glass. 

nadia smirks to herself as she does this, giving the fourteen-year-old girl an encouraging smile as she moves in to pour the other fourteen-year-olds drinks as well. she choked back a laugh as she watched them throw their head backs and screw their faces up as they throw the clear liquid down their throats, making choking noises before guffawing to each other about how "hard-core" they are and how they should go for another round. 

it's water. the bottle was empty when nadia found it, so she filled it with water to see how many impressionable teenagers would convince themselves it's vodka in an attempt to seem cool. so far, it's worked on everyone.

the teenagers then become occupied with something else, moving on to leave nadia just swinging her legs, holding a bottle of vodka that's really a bottle of water. her eyes then catch on the silver pair across from her, and she smirks when she sees the new subject of her experiment. 

draco eyes the girl across from him up as he brings the bottle of beer up to his lips, letting it touch his lower lip as he stares at her. she's dressed like all the others, her right blue jeans ripped up at her thighs and knees. she's wearing a loose grey shirt that reads green day (what the hell does that mean? how can a day be green?). her brown hair is a mess, but it's a nice kind of mess. it's not the kind of mess draco can pull off. he's not sure he can pull anything but neat off. 

nadia eyes him up too. he's a little different from all her other victims. firstly, he looks to be around her age, meaning he's a little less likely to fall fool to her trap, probably having more experience with alcohol. that being said, he can't possibly have that much experience, especially not when he's shown up here looking like he's attending a funeral. his shirt is a little unbuttoned, which gives him points, but his shoes look expensive and recently shined, throwing him down into the negatives. his blond hair is immaculate, though it looks like it's neat even without the help of any mousse or gel. 

so what kind of guy is he? a regular drinker? maybe he's a whiskey kind of guy, what with the brand name belt on his hips, but then again, he can't be much older than nadia. and teenagers around nadia's age usually don't know much more than firewhiskey and the mild butterbeer. that's why she had one of her muggle-born friends send her muggle alcohols, because she wanted to throw a real party, show these stuck-up hogwarts pureblood fools what getting drunk and having fun really means. 

this silver-haired boy looks like he could use a lesson on that. 

"want?" nadia asks, lifting the bottle of vodka. 

draco sneers slightly, saying, "what is that? muggle shit?"

"yeah. it's good. goes hard."

"doubt it."

nadia smirks a little. she already knows he's a pureblood elitist, probably because of his parents. honestly, nadia would've been one too if she went to hogwarts with all the other children of elitists, but honestly? nadia doesn't give a fuck. you won't find her protesting elitism, but you won't find her defending it. you'll find her either politely studying with her ankles crossed, or throwing alcohol down her throat. 

in her opinion, why concern yourself with any superficial or trivial matters when you can just get drunk and make money? only thing that matters is her. 

"yeah, maybe it's better you don't," she sighs slyly, smirking as she looks away to pick at the label as she sees the boy shift from her peripheral vision. "you probably couldn't handle it."

draco gets offended easily. 

he scoffs, scowling now as he says, "yeah, right. probably doesn't even burn. i could handle it if i wanted to."

"but you don't," nadia shrugs, jumping down from the island to walk over to the bar, pushing the swinging doors open with her legs as she brings the water/vodka with her, sitting down on a stool behind the bar where all the alcohol is kept. "you don't want to, so i guess i'll never know if you can handle it or not."

draco flowers at her, examining his beer bottle before placing it down on top of the kitchen table and sauntering across the kitchen to sit on top of one of the bar stools across from this girl he's never met before. he watches her smirk grow as he does this, making him get even more irritated. 

"what makes you think i can't handle it?" he asks in a cool but testing voice, his silver eyes narrowing down on her and holding her in that spot as he leans forward with his arms resting on the bar top.

nadia can't help the small laugh that leaves her lips. "seriously?" she asks incredulously, grabbing a little glass and pouring some "vodka" in there in case this little ploy works out—which she's sure it will. "i mean, look at you."

"the fuck does that mean?"

her smirk grows into a full grin. "you look like an edgy mama's boy. your shirt is new, your pants are freshly ironed, your shoes don't have a single scuff on them. i bet that watch cost you galleons upon galleons, and you probably scream at anyone who touches your hair. i bet you suck up to every adult you meet. perfect little pureblood. i bet that beer is the first bit of alcohol you've ever touched."

draco quirks an eyebrow, finding himself mildly  
amused. she's not wrong about his appearance, but she's wrong about the assumptions. 

though, maybe he's a little bit of a mama's boy. 

"you're wrong, you know," he says snidely. 

"oh, am i?" nadia responds with sarcasm, rolling her eyes jokingly as she traces the rim of the glass with her finger as a big group of teenagers walks in. 

"mhm."

"so then prove me wrong."

nadia doesn't give draco time to respond, shifting aside to grin at the teenagers coming up  
to her. they just ask her for a couple bottles of beer, though, all the ones previously set out having been snatched up. nadia gladly doles them out, though she gives one particular boy a bottle of water, because he looks a second away from passing out. 

when the girl moves back in front of draco, she's pleased to find him holding the little glass. he looks up when she moves back towards him, making sure she's watching before he throws his head back and tips the liquid into his mouth.

his face is screwed up before the glass even touches his lips, but by the time the clear liquid is cascading down his throat, the sour look of anticipation on his face has melted into mild confusion. nadia's eyebrows lift slightly as she watches this boy frown, furrow his brows, and carefully examine the how empty glass before putting it back down between them. he then tilts his head up to look at nadia, his silver eyes shining a little. 

"that's water."

nadia's lips quiver as she tries not to smirk or smile. "you're right."

"why'd you give me water?"

nadia bites her lower lip as her cheeks flush with her inability to keep from smiling. her eyes wander off for a moment as she wonders if she should do this next thing or not. when she looks back at the boy, she takes in his irritated, cool eyes, silver-blond hair flopping over his forehead, and muscular, clenched jaw, and she can't help but just do it. 

draco watches with a growing frown as the girl bends down out of his view for a moment. he leans forward to look over the bar, but he can't see much more than her feet (she's wearing the ugliest sneakers he's ever seen). he hears the clinking of some glass bottles before the girl pops back up and lets a full bottle of liquid thud down onto the bar top, an excited look in her eyes.

he then looks down at the bottle she's placed before him. 

pincer vodka. 

"88% alcohol by volume," nadia sighs, looking at the bottle almost lovingly as she carefully caresses the side. "think you can take it?"

"why don't you pour me some and we'll see."

and nadia does just that, and draco downs it in a go, screwing his face up a little and shaking his head like that'll get the taste out of his mouth. and then he puts the little glass down with a thud, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, a slightly excited glimmer in his eyes. and then nadia, feeling jealous from being left out of all the fun, takes a shot herself. 

and then the party ends up moving into the kitchen. a pair of hands grab draco and pull him off his stool, shouting voices telling him to join them in the other room for a game.

—

"fix your tie, it's crooked."

draco heeds his mother's advice and does just that, adjusting his crisp black tie as he steps down the stairs. 

it's been about two weeks since the party. all thoughts of the girl have left draco's memory, because truth be told, after that shot of vodka he had, he also downed a bunch more drinks, leaving him only with snippets of what happened that night.

right now, his parents are throwing a party. a dinner party, to be more precise, inviting a few families. the goyles, crabbes, greengrasses, bulstrodes. in fact, the door is being knocked on right now. 

the entire malfoy family gathers in the hall as the butler steps forward to open the door, revealing the goyles. gregory goyle steps forward to awkwardly greet draco, who rolls his eyes before slapping on a stiff smile and greeting the rest of the family, leading them all to the parlor room to sit before the rest of the guests arrive and dinner begins. 

within the next thirty minutes, the others all arrive. millicent bulstrode and her family come soon, the girl talking her mouth off to goyle and draco (who is clearly ignoring her). daphne greengrass and her family come soon as well, leaving only the crabbes. 

when the door bell sounds, a long, convoluted and classic melody, draco is up on his feet by instinct and on his way to greet the last of their guests by the time the butler has opened the door. he greets vincent crabbe with a limp wave, his father with a handshake, and his mother with a smile and a "may i take your coat?" 

he nearly closes the door on the fourth person's face. in his defense, in the dozens of times that the crabbes have been over, there have only been three of them. as far as draco knows, in fact, there onky are three of them in the family. 

but he spots the girl before he can shut it, his eyebrows rising slightly. 

nadia crabbe walks into the malfoy manor behind her parents with perfect poise and posture, her back straight, shoulders square, and footsteps light. at the party two weeks ago, she was dressed like a real muggle, wearing frayed jeans and a washed out band tee, but now she look like the epitome of the perfect daughter and student. she's wearing a dress made of silky green material, a pale green color. it's loose but follows her curves, ending modestly just above her knees. over it she wears a simple matching jacket, just her entire outfit—including the silver heels, pearls around her neck and in her ears, and neat hairstyle—just shouts wealth, elitism, and goody-two-shoes. 

malfoy's face is one of confusion as she walks past him, but she doesn't even glance at him. his eyes give a dart out the door to make sure there aren't any other family members he's unaware of standing out there before letting the butler close the door and falling them all towards the dining room. 

funnily enough, everyone is seated when he gets there, the only seat left is next to the girl in green silk. seeing her at the door brought back that brief memory with her, but what even is her name? draco thinks hard as he walks over and sits down, giving a smile to daphne next to him as he takes his jacket off and drapes it over the seat behind him. 

did they ever exchange names?

all the people around the table talk and laugh among themselves as they wait for food to be served. the house-elves whizz by and to lay the plates of food down without ever showing their faces, and even by then, neither draco nor the girl next to him exchange a single word. 

it's only when he's picking up his glass of water to wash down the food does she say anything. 

nadia, who has been biting back a smirk this entire time, leaning in slightly to whisper next to his ear, "surprised to see you here."

draco manages not to choke on his water, setting it down and clearing his throat before muttering back, "likewise."

"draco malfoy, huh? that's what my parents say your name is."

"can't say i know yours. can't say i even know of your existence."

nadia shrugs, a mildly amused laugh leaving her lips as she picks up her napkin to dab at the edges of her corners. draco notices the elegant jewelry and her finely painted nails. she didn't look this refined at the party, that's for sure. 

"you can blame my brother for that," she says humorlessly, glancing across the table to vincent crabbe who is guffawing over something with gregory goyle. "vinnie is a little jealous that i'm the better twin, so he likes to act like i don't exist. i'm sure he hasn't mentioned me to any of his friends."

draco slyly turns his head to scan the girl with his silver eyes, eyebrows rising in approval as he takes her in. she's no sore sight. something in him wonders if maybe crabbe doesn't tell his friends about his sister not because of jealousy, but because he doesn't want any of them trying to fuck her. 

though, draco notes, moving his eyes from the elegant girl to gregory across the table, taking in the way there's gravy smeared on his cheeks, not very many of them would have the slightest chance. 

"i'm nadia," she then says, holding a hand out for him to shake. 

he looks at it skeptically before taking it and giving a firm shake. "draco, but you know that."

"i go to beauxbatons. i'm guessing you go to hogwarts too?"

"mhm."

"draco," narcissa malfoy interrupts their conversation, making draco turn his head to look at his mother inquisitively. "darling, would you mind going up to my room to grab that broach your father got me from albania?"

draco's neck burns slightly when he hears nadia snort at "darling," his fingers curling into fists around the material of his napkin. 

"i'd love to show it to Louella, of course, so would you be a dear a—?"

"yes! mother," draco interrupts with a stiff smile, standing up abruptly before his mother can embarrass him any more and make nadia break out into a fit of giggles, "i'll go get it."

ignoring the snickers from all the other teenagers, he gives all the adults a curt smile before stepping out of his chair and walking briskly out of the room. 

meanwhile, nadia waits until the sound of his footsteps fades away before clearing her throat and excusing herself (something about a summer project she's taken on for school, and how it can only be worked on when the moon is shining on it. naturally, all the parents fawn over her and her work ethic, urging her to go and do what she needs. in fact, why doesn't she go upstairs to the guest room? the window lets in tons of natural moonlight). 

so nadia gets up out of her chair, hesitates for a moment, and then grabs draco's jacket from off the chair, gently draping it over her arm before walking out of the room and towards the stairs.

draco's in his parents' room when he hears a pair of feet ascending the stairs. he frowns and leans slightly towards the door to listen, not recognizing the rhythm or heaviness to belong to either of his parents. shaking his head, he rolls his eyes and steps away from the door and towards his mother's dresser. 

right as he reaches for the broach, he hears the door creak open. it startles him so much that he accidentally whacks the broach, his face falling as he watches it drop behind the dresser, hearing the sound of the metal hitting the floor. 

curling his hands into fists, he snaps his head to the side to see who it was that dared to startle him, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees nadia at the door. she's smiling at him with mild amusement, a little twinkle in her eyes as she carefully flicks a lick of curled hair out of her face. she looks...pristine is the word. not a single crinkle in her green silk dress, even with the way she's so casually leaning against the doorframe with draco's jacket draped over her arm. 

"you left this downstairs," she says in a low, almost teasing voice, extending her arm towards draco. 

"i know," he says with a slight scowl. "i did it on purpose. what are you doing up here? guests aren't allowed in my parents' bedroom."

"oh," nadia laughs softly, clutching her chest as she shakes her head a little. "i forgot. you're a stickler for rules, aren't you?"

draco frowns and glares at her harshly, unsure how to respond. 

"mummy's little boy. no, her darling, her dear."

"quiet," he snaps, huffing as he looks away and crouches down to reach his hand behind the dresser, patting aimlessly for the broach. "and get out. you shouldn't be up here."

"actually, your parents told me to take the guest room," nadia says in a light voice, admiring the wallpaper next to the door before taking a step inside, her hands clasped gently behind her back and her posture perfect. "you know, so i can finish a project of mine in peace."

"so you're a liar, huh?" draco grunts softly as he comforts his arm and bends his shoulder in every which way, only to find that his hand is too big and wide to comfortably reach in and grab the broach. well, at least not without dislocating a finger or two. 

"no," nadia says with a soft, airy laugh, "i didn't lie. see?" 

draco looks up for a moment to see nadia reach into the pocket of her silky jacket and pull her hand out gently cupping something. draco then frowns, pulling his arm out from behind the dresser to rub his shoulder as nadia comes closer to him, shifting her hands to show the small little white flower just sitting there. 

draco recoils when he sees (and smells) it. it's shriveled, the white petals browned and wrinkled, and it gives off this awful reeking smell. however, as nadia takes another step closer to him, she steps into the moonlight, and instantly, the flower seems to heal. the petals become blindingly white and flawless, and the reek is replaced with an intoxicating scent. draco can't help but to lean in a little to get a better whiff. 

"this is my project," nadia sighs before tucking the flower back into her pocket, gently brushing her hands onto her skirt. 

"great," draco says dryly before turning his attention back to the broach. "shouldn't you be getting to the guest room now?"

"right," nadia chuckles softly, stepping even closer to draco and gently brushing the tips of her cold fingers on the back of his neck, making him stiffen slightly. "no breaking rules in front of you. do your parents know you were at a party two weeks back? i'm sure they'd love to hear all about the alcohol you drank."

draco snorts humorlessly. 

"should i tell them?"

"you wouldn't," he says dismissively, his eyebrows rising when he feels the cold metal of the broach against one of his fingers. 

"why wouldn't i? i always love telling a good story. they'd believe me, y'know. somehow, they always believe me."

draco rolls his eyes, sighing with exasperation when he accidentally pushes the broach further away from him. he pulls his arm out from behind the dresser to wipe the nonexistent sweat from off his forehead, grumbling under his breath, "what the fuck do you want from me?"

"break the rules with me."

draco scowls slightly, grunting softly as he stands up and stretches out his long legs while turning to face nadia with an incredulous look on his face. "why?"

"because you're kinda boring," nadia yawns for effect, winning with draco glowers at him, "but something tells me that's all just an act for your parents downstairs."

"something, huh?"

"yeah, something. it's probably watching you get shit-faced and make out with three random girls at that party. that was definitely something, alright."

draco can't help but chuckle slightly at that as he leans against the side of the dresser, his hands clutching the edge as he eyes nadia up. "yeah, so maybe i don't practice sobriety."

"i'm guessing you don't practice abstinence either."

draco quirks his eyebrows at the sheer boldness, but he says casually, "not particularly."

"i bet your parents think you're practicing both."

he bites down on the inside of his cheek, eyebrows furrowing a little as he gives nadia a hard look. draco takes in her absolutely casual, carefree look, her relaxed face and bright eyes. "they do."

"break the rules with me, then."

"why?" draco asks once more. 

"i'm bored, draco," nadia says in a teasing voice, tilting her head as she takes the smallest step towards him. "you wouldn't be much of a good host if you let your guests be bored."

i suppose these five thousand sixty-five words are enough backstory to properly explain why draco is sprawled out on top of his parents' bed with a girl he didn't know even existed until two weeks ago straddling him. 

honestly, he can't even think straight. all he really can focus on is the way their hands are all over each other. nadia's hands roam up and down his torso, occasionally unbutton one of the buttons on his shirt. draco's traverse her back, having torn her jacket off her body minutes ago. he pulls at the thin straps of her dress so they hang down her shoulders, and then he finds the thin zipper and pulls it down to loosen the dress. 

all the while, they kiss sloppily and hungrily. draco gets tired of being pressed against the bed, so he smoothly flips them over, managing to pull nadia's dress off of her to reveal her matching lace panties and strapless bra. almost as if she's planned this. 

he then grabs her thighs and pulls them tight on either side of his hips while leaning back in for a kiss, smashing his lips against hers so hard, he's sure it'll leave a bruise or at least swell up. nadia moans softly against his lips as her hands go up to tug at his neat hair. draco slips his tongue into her mouth before biting down on her lower lip and dragging his teeth against the flesh, his heart thundering out of excitement. 

"we should move to my room," he pants against her neck as nadia finishes unbuttoning his shirt. 

"why?" nadia pants back, helping him take the shirt off.

"if they come up h—"

"they won't. there's still four courses left."

"but my mother will wonder about her br—"

nadia laughs teasingly as she unbuckles draco's belt, hissing softly as he nips at her neck and sucks at the skin. "why are you thinking about your mother right now?" she asks breathily, letting her hands drop down on either side of her head as her eyes flutter shut.

"you're so fucking annoying," draco spits with all the malice in the world as his hands grab her wrists and his fingers dig into them, holding them in place against the pillow. 

"just saying. if we're quick, we can make up a good excuse," nadia laughs teasingly. 

"shut up."

"give me a reason to."

and so draco decides to do just that, shifting to grip both of her wrists in one hand right above her head while his other hand goes down to her throat, squeezing so tightly that nadia's eyes bulge in shock. she makes some sort of pleasures, strangled noise as draco leans down to kiss her one last time before letting go of her throat (to both of their dismays). his hand teases her, dancing down to trace the top of her strapless bra. he cups one of her breasts, groping it harshly and pinching both her nipples through the lacy fabric, watching her squirm slightly as he leans down to pepper bites over her cleavage. his hand then travels further down, dragging his nails across her sides to make her hips buck. 

he plays with the hem of her panties while sloppily kissing her chest. draco lets go of her wrists, feeling her hand find their way to his hair as he carefully moves down to kiss her stomach just as sloppily, dragging his tongue near her navel as he dives his hand into her panties and, shamelessly, without even a second of hesitation, begins fingering nadia. 

nadia gasps in shock, at which draco snaps nastily, "shut up, you stupid bitch! you really want our parents hearing?!"

to his surprise, her breath hitches softly. 

draco smirks, his fingers that had previously halted now moving at a slow and torturous pace that makes nadia squirm underneath him. "don't tell me you like that."

"please," nadia scoffs in a trembling voice. "i have adults praising me for the way i breathe. obviously i'd have a degradation kink."

"you also have this really nasty knack for not shutting up," draco snarls before plunging two of his fingers deep inside nadia, resulting in her pretty little lips snapping shut as she screws her face up tight to keep from making any noise. 

this continues for a little while. draco bites and leaves marks all over her torso while his fingers rub at her clit and fuck her core, the girl whimper and writhing and nearly pulling his hair out of his scalp. right when she nearly orgasms, nadia decides that she wants to have some more fun. 

draco, focused and concentrating on his hand, is caught off guard when the girl pushes his shoulders down to the mattress. he finds him back in the same position, sprawled out on his back with nadia swinging a leg over to straddle his hips. he moves his hands to her hips to switch them back, but when he sees the way her hair has come loose and hangs over her flustered face, he decides that maybe a change might not be so bad. 

meanwhile, nadia is busying herself with his pants. she throws the belt across the room, cringing when it hits the window and falls to the ground with a thunk. draco glares at her harshly, but she just rolls her eyes at him before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. he helps her pull them down his legs, his cold hands making goosebumps rise on hers. but, soon, his long, thick, and kinda glorious cock is out in the air, ready to be used. 

nadia smirks at draco as she positions herself over him, leaning into bite his lower lip harshly. he groans softly against her lips as his cold hands move to cup and grope her ass tightly. 

nadia then kisses her way down. she presses a bunch of butterfly kisses on his jaw and neck, leaves a few love bites on his collarbones where he'll be able to hide them, and places sloppy kisses on his chest and stomach. her kisses get smaller and more teasing when she nears where he really wants her. 

draco fists the bedsheets in his hands as he watches her tilt her head up so that she can look at him winningly with those big brown eyes as she places a small kiss right under his belly button. his legs tense, as he expects her to go down to his dick, but she just teases him more by dragging the tip of her tongue along his skin. 

draco isn't a patient person. 

so he grabs her by the hair and forces her head down those last few inches, making her gasp abashedly as he snaps, "quit being a tease. just suck my dick like the slut we both know you are."

nadia doesn't complain. 

she grabs his dick with one hand, making draco hiss and curse under his breath, and slowly starts pumping her hand up and down. making sure to keep eye contact, she lowers her head enough so that when she pushes her tongue out of her mouth, she can tease his tip with it. 

draco bites down hard on his lower lip as nadia drags the tip of her tongue all over the sensitive tip of his dick. his hands fist and pull at the bedsheets, but it doesn't seem to relieve the sexual frustration the way being able to groan and curse loudly would, so he does the next best thing. 

draco's hands go to nadia's head to grab her by the hair again, except rather than moving her bead, he just grip it so close to her scalp and so tightly with both fists, hearing her hiss whenever he tugs extra hard. it doesn't motivate her to speed up, however, as she continues teasing him with just the tip of her tongue, making pre cum leak out of the slit. 

when she finally wraps her lips around the tip, draco literally sighs in relief. he's then back to tugging on her hair as she greedily ravishes her tongue all over it while sucking in and placing pressure, making it even harder for draco to choke back all his moans and groans. he lets loose a quiet one, muttering some rather profane curses under his breath as bucks his hips up just slightly. 

nadia lets him, opening her mouth just a bit more to let about half of him into her mouth. her eyes water slightly, as even though there's so much of him left to go, he's already practically touching the back of her throat. but this isn't exactly nadia's first time, so she just positions herself a little higher up before continuing to suck and lick at his dick. she then grabs what's left of him with both hands and starts twisting gently, making draco groan so loudly that when he bites down on his lip to stop himself, he breaks the skin. 

"ride me," he manages to groan out with his eyes screwed shut tightly. 

nadia promptly pops her lips off of him, sitting up with a sly smirk. she tilts her head to get a good look on draco's face as she gives him a few more pumps, feeling his dick twitch in her hand as his hands fall from her hair to grip the bedsheets once more. his eyes then open, dark grey and intense, and he practically rips her hands off of him. 

nadia gasps softly out of surprise when he grabs her and forces her to straddle his lap again. his hands then go to her panties, helping her take them off. they nearly get caught on her heels, and nadia is so close to just tearing it off, but draco manages to untangle it and toss it somewhere across the room. 

his hands then go to her waist, holding her first. his fingers and thumb nearly dig into her ribs as he guides her down, nadia's hand holding his dick to line up with her core. draco pulls his lip into his mouth and sucks on little bit of blood in anticipation as nadia teasingly drags herself over his tip, making her whimper softly. she then slowly slinks down, making the both of them throw their heads back with content sighs. 

nadia is a fast-paced kind of girl—fast, sloppy kisses, fast blowies in the janitor's closet between classes, a rough, fast fucking that'll leave bruises where you least expect it—but she also knows the allure of slow. It's teasing and prolonging, and as much as they should be hurrying up and getting downstairs before it gets too suspicious, there's just this certain quality about draco that makes teasing him such an exciting prospect. 

so she moves slow, taking her time with one hand on draco's shoulder for leverage. she gnaws on her lip as she goes up and down on his cock, fucking him like a cowgirl on his parents' bed (a situation that she has been in a couple times before, whether that surprises you or not).

draco surprisingly doesn't mind the slow, because it makes it so much easier to feel everything. he still needs the rough, though, which his why his hands that are moving up and down nadia's sides don't resist pressing into the skin of her hips to leave little oval bruises. he drags his nails down her waist all the way to her thighs, feeling her shiver slightly at the feeling as he leaves faint red marks. he lets the cool of his rings sting at her nipples before pinching at them and grabbing at her hair so roughly that she almost falls on top of him. he groans quietly every time she clenches her smooth, slick, and so invitingly warm walls around him, making that swirling hurricane in the pit of his stomach grow. 

"that's it, just like that," draco groan quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as he throws his head back and squeezes nadia's waist. 

nadia can't help but to speed up a little, her nails digging into draco's shoulders as she pants with every bounce, whimpering every time his hard dick hits her g-spot. there's this massive tension building up between her legs, and it feels frustrating, like it'll never tip over and spill its contents to the ground. 

draco grunts softly as he manages to sit up a little, shoving pillows behind his back to prop him up. his hands then grab nadia—he grabs her jaw and squeezes so tightly, and his other hand finds her neck and squeezes her throat as he pulls her towards him in a rough kiss that she responds to instantly, her hands clawing at his chest before tugging at his silver locks. 

nadia can't help but how needy, how desperate, how passionate, and how breathy his kisses are, the way he bites her lip and explores her mouth with his tongue while tightening his grip on her jaw and neck. he starts bucking his hips up a little bit, groaning against nadia's lips, and she gets the hint. 

her hands baring against his shoulders, she takes a deep, shaky breath to ready herself before suddenly increasing the pace. it takes draco by surprise as she clenches her walks tightly and bounces up and down so fast, he can't help but admire the way her breasts jiggle with the motion. 

when they make eye contact, both their eyes clouded, draco chuckles darkly. it's that dark chuckle, the one that has nadia's breath hitching and stomach flipping from how sexy and dangerous it is, and the way his blonde hair is messy and starting to stick to his forehead, and his silver eyes are so dilated, they're practically black, and his lip is bleeding from both of them biting it too hard. and this is what confirms nadia's suspicions that draco malfoy is not a stickler for rules. he's just good at acting like it—much like her. 

and draco leans in and takes nadia's lower lip back between his, but rather than biting it, he sucks on it, making nadia's eyebrows rise in surprise. she doesn't falter, though, continuing at that fast pace that has her brown hair falling all over her face. draco's cold hands then move from her jaw and neck to tightly grip her ass, helping her move up and down at that rapid pace with more ease. 

but nadia wants more, so she takes one of his hands and moves it between her legs to her clit. he gets the hint, smirking as he lets her lip go to lean back and enjoy the view and definitely enjoy the experience. 

nadia throws her head back, finding herself slowing down just a bit as he starts rubbing her clit so good. she lets out a shameless moan, muffling herself against her fist as she closes her eyes right and tried to just focus on continuing her motions, though her thighs are starting to burn. 

draco groans as quietly as he possibly can, his legs going stiff as he cursed when he realizes he's about to cum. 

and when he does, he starts shaking so much that nadia can't hold back the gasp at just how good it feels. with his shaking, his hand starts speeding up instantly. as he releases inside of her, beads of sweat form on his forehead. nadia doesn't falter even with all the over stimulating feelings, riding him with the same fervor, her eyes shut tight as her little noises punctuate every movement of theirs. 

and only moments later, he had nadia coming in top of him. she can't handle bouncing on top of him any longer, so she slumps up against his chest with her nails clawing into the back of her neck while his hand continues rubbing her clit all the way through her orgasm, her whimpers music in his ears. 

and then soon enough they've washed their hands, used the bathroom, assured each other that they're on birth control (well, nadia assures him), and they're dressed with both their hairs back to impeccable. 

nadia leans up to place a stray strand of draco's hair back in place, an amused smirk on your face. 

"you staying up here?" draco asks with a quirked brow as he fits his jacket back on. 

"mm, yeah. i actually do have to do my project," nadia says casually. 

"alright. bye."

but before draco can step out of his parents' room, nadia grabs him by the wrist, making him turn around with a confused look on his face. she then chuckles before crouching down near the dresser, sticking her arm behind it, and pulling it out with ease. 

she then straightens up and uncurls her fist to reveal the silver snake broach. 

"you forgot this."


	5. DAMSEL DOESNT STRESS — d.m. smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a MUGGLE AU where draco gets jealous/overprotective??? of his OC best friend and then they fuck in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 6914

for a girl that's eighteen whole years, madison can be kinda naive. 

she's not exactly innocent. you'll find her at most parties, standing in the middle of the beer-pong table with an entire bottle of vodka to herself while the rest of the school cheers her on, and she's certainly had plenty of mature experiences with guys and girls alike, and there's no doubt that she's seen all sorts of things that most highschool teenagers have seen, but even with that all, she's kinda naive. 

because the thing about madison is that despite all the beers she's chugged, boys and girls she's fucked, and things she's seen, she can't seem to fathom that sometimes, people are shitty.

even at the ages fourteen to eighteen, there are both boys and girls alike that can be considered on the brink of evil, just purely vile people that don't mind hurting people to get what they want. madison goes to a school where worlds collide, where some are sheltered and the worst they'll do is drink a beer when their strict parents tell them not to, and where others are full-fledged gang members. more specifically, the gang called the death eaters. they ride their motorcycles in the dead of the night, awakening irritated adults who also know better than to call the police on these hooligans, because they're practically untouchable.

but, anyway, there's a house party going on right this very moment. it's at the riddle house, hosted by bethany riddle—though she's utterly irrelevant to this story—the black-haired and dark-eyed stunner. in all honesty, most of the people there were a little wary about attending the event, considering they all know her family history. she lives only with her older brother, tom riddle. their parents died mysteriously a while back, but rumor has it that a certain riddle offspring is the murderer. 

and the rumor isn't that it was bethany. 

but at the same time, the very reason why everyone was cautious about attending is the same reason why everyone is here, drinking way too much anyway. you see, tom riddle himself is the leader of the death eaters gang, and he is very protective of his eighteen-year-old sister, so if she was upset that people didn't attend her after-graduation party, he wouldn't hesitate to whip his gun out. 

but it's surprisingly fun despite the uncanny feeling that evil lurks over their shoulder. 

madison, though, wasn't worried from the start. in her opinion, the idea that tom could've killed his parents is just ludicrous and impossible, and it's way too big a stretch. gang leader? as if. yeah, as if the stitched snake coming out of a skull's mouth on the back of tom's iconic leather jacket isn't a dead giveaway, nor the skull ring he's constantly twisting on his right ring finger, or, i don't know, the general aura of danger that follows him and the mass-murdery look in his eyes. 

madison's here for a good time. 

she's spent the majority of the party getting wasted downstairs, having a hell of a time dancing and screaming to the music at an obnoxious volume, though nobody really minds because everyone is rather fond of the blue-eyed girl. right now, though, she's upstairs in one of the plenty bedrooms (the riddle house isn't so much a house as it is a mansion, in all honesty) with a boy she's never really talked to much. 

"what did you say your name is?" she giggles, then hiccuping.

the boy gives her a winning smile. he's rather handsome, making her wonder how the hell shes never talked to him or hooked up with him before. his skin is pale, high cheekbones are rosy. his eyes are grey, but a warm and ashy kind of grey, and his dark hair is thick and styled effortlessly. he's rather charming looking. 

"cedric," he says, patting the bed beside him for her to sit down. 

"hi!" madison says, eagerly sitting down beside him. she grips the edges of the bedframe while swinging her legs, another hiccup escaping her. "i'm madison!"

"i know," cedric laughs softly. "you told me."

"did i?"

"mhm."

"how come we've never met?" she then asks curiously, tucking a lock of her straightened black hair behind her ear. 

"i'm a junior, actually," he says, scanning her face. "a year younger."

madison scrunches her nose up cutely. "what are you doing here then, silly?"

"ah, well, it seems that bethany is rather fond of me, so i got an invite."

"oh," madison says with a slight smile. "are you gonna fuck me?"

cedric's eyebrows rise in surprise at how blunt this girl is, but he just laughs it off. "well, madison..."

"it's okay if you wanna."

"i'm not gonna lie, that's kinda why i brought you up, but you seem a little too drunk for that to be okay."

madison pouts, her hair falling back into her face. "no fair," she grumbles.

but, despite cedric's rightful insistence to not rail this girl while she is quite heavily under the influence of alcohol, he does accompany her to the bathroom when she giggles and says that she has to throw up. cedric takes a bit of a liking to the girl, in fact, deciding to stick by her for a little while longer. after all, she's a very drunk, very attractive girl who is very much open to the idea of sex, making her a walking case, and he'd rather not a girl so sweet be taken advantage of hours after she's graduated from highschool. 

so after she's thrown up, they go back to the bedroom and sit down on the bed. well, cedric sits at the edge of the bed. madison throws herself into the middle like a spider, her hair going everywhere. keeping his eyes respectfully on her face, he pulls her skirt down so she's no longer flashing her panties to him. 

they stay there for a little while. cedric figures that madison will fall asleep, but she's surprisingly still awake, keeping conversation with the boy who doesn't really mind so much. and for a a drunk girl at 5'6, she's surprisingly strong. or maybe cedric was just caught off guard when she pull her by the arm and made him fall over on top of her. 

and that's the exact moment that the door swings open.

cedric gasps rather dramatically when a hand grabs him from the back of his shirt and drags him off of madison, throwing him down onto the ground. he looks up to see who it is, but all he sees is a back turned towards him. the person is tall, with a mess of black curls atop his head. and he's wearing a black leather jacket, upon which is stitched...

cedric forgets entirely about madison and stumbles out of the room as fast as he can, his heart racing and pale face growing even paler out of fear.

madison lazily opens her eyes, giving a small wave as she blinks and her vision grows clear. "hi," she says to the tall man looking over her, taking him in and noting how she doesn't recognize him in the slightest. he's tall, lean and slightly muscular, his hair is curly, and his eyes are dark. his facial structure is angular and sharp, and there's a mean glare on his face. 

"who are you?" he asks calmly, sitting down at the edge of the bed at an angle so he can examine this tan-skinned girl sprawled out on his bed. 

"i'm madison. who are you?"

"hi, madison," tom says with a slight smile, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "i'm tom. how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"i don't know. a lot? you're kinda cute."

his eyes flicker in amusement as he reaches forward to fix the strap of madison's tank top that had slipped down to her shoulder. "am i?"

"yeah. like a lot. high school guys are kinda ugly, but the one that i was just with is pretty. you're not a high schooler, are you?"

"i'm not," he says simply, his long lashes gently hitting his cheekbones when he blinks. 

"how old are you? i'm eighteen as of last week."

"twenty-two."

"hey, so it's legal!"

tom nearly chokes on his spit, regaining his composure quickly as he twists the skull ring on his right hand, the light catching on it. "you're not very bright, are you?"

madison pouts, reaching up to grab a fist full of his jacket to pull him down closer to her. unlike cedric, he catches himself before he falls on her. "that's not very nice," madison says with a soft giggle. "i'm top of my class."

"what were you doing with that boy? he could've taken advantage of you."

"so could you," madison points out with a slight yawn, her eyes fluttering shut as her hand falls back down to the mattress. 

tom reaches over to fix madison's hair, pushing it out of her face and tucking it behind her ears with a small smirk on his lips. "you better not fall asleep here."

"why not?" madison asks in an almost dreamy voice, her hands rubbing her eyes as yet another yawn rips through her throat, making her eyes tear up a tiny bit and wet the tips of her fingers. "it's a comfy bed. i think i might actually take a quick nap..."

"get up."

"why?"

"i don't like having random teenagers in my bed."

madison slowly opens her eyes, giving tom a funny look before finally, for the first time since walking in here with cedric, giving the room a good look around. the walls are painted dark green, but you can hardly see much of them anyway because of all the posters, clippings, and who knows what pasted all over the walls and even a bit of the ceiling. despite the lights turned on, it's dark—probably because of the black curtains distorting the moonlight and making the room dimmer. the bed is big and dressed in black, green, and cream silks, and all the clothes thrown over the desk and chair and floor are mostly black. 

"i like your room."

"thanks. now get out of it."

madison can't help but grin, reaching up to give tom's cheek a cute pinch. he's not quite fond of those kinds of interactions, though, so he abruptly grabs her wrist and squeezes it tight enough to make her hand go limp and a little red, giving madison a powerful glare that makes her falter for a moment. she then laughs quietly. 

"i'm not afraid to haul you out the way i did with that boy," tom says pointedly, digging his nails into her skin. 

"do it. that sounds kinda hot, actually."

tom rolls his eyes. "do you have to sexualize everything? i'm older than you."

"for an alleged gang leader, you're awfully conservative," madison giggles, seeing tom's eyebrows quirk. "i mean, it's not like it'd be illegal. oh. don't tell me. you're afraid of doing legal things."

"i'm not afraid of anything," he snarls, tossing madison's hand back at her, making her nearly punch herself in her own face. "don't be stupid."

"if you're not afraid, why don't you finger me?"

"because i'm not into immature high school girls. get. out."

madison sighs blissfully. "haven't you heard? as of this morning, i'm no longer a high schooler."

tom gives madison a hard look, so intense and stony that it almost breaks her resolve. naturally, it doesn't, because she's stupid and drunk and stubborn all wrapped up in one package, but it does make her stomach flutter (both from being turned on and mildly scared). it's just that his black eyes somehow get even darker, and his thick eyebrows narrow, and his jaw clenches and the muscles twitch at the sides of his face, and his lips look so good when he's scowling. 

and then tom leans down towards her, nearly giving madison a heart attack as he gets up from his seat at the edge of the bed to hover over her, knees situated on either side of her legs. by now, madison is tense with anticipation, her hands gripping the bedsheets as she tries to act unbothered by it all. tom's hands go on either side of her head as he gets comfortable hovering over her, his scowl now a dark smirk. his hand then gently caresses the side of her face, making her shiver from the cold of his ring. 

this only makes him chuckle darkly, cueing one hell of a waterfall between madison's legs. his nimble fingers trace her lips, dragging down her chin, teasingly over her neck, across her collarbones, and resting to play with the straps of her tank top and bra as he lowers himself slowly and carefully, hearing madison's breath hitch as her hands instinctively find his chest. 

he leans in slowly and closer until the tip of his nose is nearly touching hers, and then he tilts his head at so he can drag his lips against her jaw, cheek, the corner of her lips, so lightly and gently that madison thinks she might be imagining it. she's not just drunk, she's a bit cross-faded, so all her senses are a tad messed up. 

madison's hands travel around tom's leather jacket until she's absentmindedly tracing the stitching at the back, her eyes wide open as tom shifts so his lips brush against her burning ear. 

"you want me to fuck you?" he whispers huskily, a slight laugh in his voice as his hand slowly drags the strap of madison's tank top down to hang loosely at her arm. 

madison swallows thickly, finding herself sobering up rather quickly at the intense proximity, at the intense smell of gasoline and cigarettes and expensive cologne, and at the intense flurry of butterflies in her stomach. she's sobering up, but finding herself wanting to fuck someone, anyone, even more than before. 

"yes," she says hoarsely. 

tim's fingers then drag her bra strap down too so that he can lean in with a sharp inhale to press slow kisses to her shoulder. they're sensual, but in an erotic way. definitely not romantic. there's never anything romantic about anything tom does with a girl, but the girls never really seem to mind, because everything he does is so wonderfully erotic. madison's eyes flutter shut as his surprisingly soft lips slowly make their way from her shoulder to her neck, his hand gripping her arm tightly. 

"are you sure?" he asks lowly, still sounding so amused as he speaks back up before she can even respond, "because i doubt you can handle me."

madison feels him kiss his way back up to her ear where he sucks on her earlobe. when he pulls away, they both make eye contact, an intense moment of just staring at each other. 

madison drags her hands up from his back to his hair, burying her fingers in his curly locks firmly before gripping them tight and saying lowly, "try me."

and then she's pushing his face down to hers, met by no resistance at all as his hand swiftly finds her neck to clutch tightly as their lips smash together. it's a little sloppy at first, tom slightly caught off guard, madison still slightly very drunk and high, but they quickly find a rhythm. it's a fast rhythm, a needy rhythm, the kind of rhythm where there's lots of sucking and biting on each other's lower lips. 

madison wraps her legs around his hips as his hand on her throat squeezes even tighter. she's about to pull apart to take her tank top off or something, but they're so rudely interrupted. 

well, it was bound to happen. they left the door open. 

"madi?!"

they both freeze in their actions. tom stays there with his lips attached to madison's before pulling away and burying his face in her neck to sigh and grumble slightly under his breath. he then let's go of her throat, propping himself on both arms to turn slightly and face the door with a nonchalant look on his face, seeing a familiar face staring at them with an aghast expression. 

"hi, malfoy," tom says casually, his fingers absentmindedly fixing the straps hanging off of madison's shoulder. "funny seeing you here."

"uhh, tom—" draco malfoy says with a slight frown, his brows furrowing as he swallows nervously at the sight of his tall, older, and undeniably attractive gang leader laying on top of his probably drunk, very beautiful, and still-hiccuping best-friend. "hi."

"you know this girl? she's rather stubborn."

"yeah, she's—well—madison," draco sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as his body goes weak and forces him to lean against the doorframe for support for a couple moments, because the sight of the most terrifying man he knows with his hand wrapped around his best friend's throat is enough to make any man, grown or not, weak with terror. heart thumping, he averts his eyes from tom's black ones to madison's blue ones. "madison, what are you doing? c'mon, i should get you home."

"i'm having fun," madison pours as draco approaches the two cautiously. 

tom stares draco down for a moment as the blond drops at the edge of the bed, looking at the younger male as if daring him to ask him to move. he takes pity, perhaps, because he then inhaled loudly and moves to sit down in the center of the bed, leaning against the pillows as he pulls his phone out of his jacket and starts texting as if he's the only one in the room. 

"you can have fun when you're sober," draco mutters quietly, furrowing his brows as his silver eyes scan madison to make sure she isn't hurt or something. "i'll let you crash at my place. your parents won't like to see you like...this."

"what does that mean?" madison asks with mock offense. 

"you look like shit. no offense."

madison just pouts harder. 

draco sighs, grabbing her by the shoulders to get her to sit up. he forces her up, eyes widening as she stumbles and nearly topples over. draco has fast impulses, however, or at least faster than those of a drunk girl, as any person should, so he grabs her and wraps his arm around her. 

as they approach the door, draco glances over his shoulder to see tom still staring at his phone. "bye," he says anyway, figuring it's better to say goodbye then potentially come off as rude to the guy that could shoot him without looking or without hesitation. 

draco's rich. his family is from the good side of town, where everyone is white and republican and lives in massive houses and gets scared when they see a remotely tan person walking on the sidewalks and believes they get taxed too much and all the kids have trust funds and all the kids go to harvard because their daddies donated a million bucks and all the kids get lamborghinis for their sixteenth birthdays. in short, he's not the type of kid that you expect to see rolling around in a gang. 

except in this gang, half of the guys are just like him. because tom is smart, and he knows how to deal with the middle aged men from the good part of town. they all owe him something, and sometimes, they owe him so much that they have to pay him back by renting him their sons and daughters to do his dirty business for who knows how long. maybe a year, maybe forever, maybe until they get caught and thrown into jail (for their rich grandaddies to bail them out). 

draco's father has a cocaine addiction and a gambling addiction. both so bad that they'd have lost the house if they hadn't paid it off years ago. 

and so now draco is in a gang with this tattoo on his wrist that basically says that even if one day he isn't in the gang, he will always be associated with it, and anyone who ever sees it will know instantly that he's a boy who comes from both filthy money and a family that fucked up so badly, they dropped a couple hundred pedestals in social order. it's a permanent stigma, branded into his skin because of a mistake that he didn't even make. 

and his parents don't give a fuck. madison's love her, which is why they'd freak out if they saw her coming home so utterly destroyed. it's a good thing she told them she's be sleeping over at her friend pansy's, though she supposed draco's place would be better. he supposes the same, because his dad is probably out blowing more money on cocaine and his mother is probably wine drunk with her friends, even at this hour. which means they have the house to themselves. 

but even if they were home, draco doubts they'd even bat an eye at seeing him carrying his cross faded best friend past the threshold. 

"what were you thinking?" draco sighs as he pulls up in his driveway, trying the car off to rest his head on the steering wheel while madison struggles to unbuckle her seatbelt. "what the hell were you thinking?"

"what do you mean?" she asks innocently, giving up on her seatbelt and instead choosing to pat around the floor of the car to find the heels she'd taken off.

"what the hell were you doing underneath tom riddle?!" draco then freezes in terror as a thought that had to previously crossed his mind finally crosses his mind. "oh, madison...he didn't...he didn't force himself on you, did he?"

now a situation like that is no laughing matter, and even foolish little madison knows that, but she can't help but to snort before breaking out into quiet laughter, making draco pick his head off the steering wheel in confusion to give her an odd look. 

"force himself on me? please. only thing i was struggling with was convincing himself to even get on me in the first place!"

draco can't help but to give her a swift punch on the shoulder. 

he then angrily unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out the car with a slam of his door, storming around the front of the car while muttering angrily under his breath as he pulls madison's door open. he then reaches over her to unbuckle her seat belt all while making such angry eye contact with her that she slowly stops laughing to give him a wide-eyed look. 

draco then practically hauls her out of the car, ignoring her surprised yelp and desperate pleas to let her find her heels first as he throws her over his shoulder, ignoring the feeble pounding of her fists against his back as he locks the car and grudges on to his front door, stepping into his house and locking that door as well before finally letting madison onto her feet. 

"what the fuck, draco?!"

"that's what i should be saying to you!" he snaps with an angrily glare before grabbing her wrist tightly and tugging her behind him up the stairs, his nails digging in slightly. 

"let go of me!"

"why? so you can run back to get fucked by a gang leader?"

"you're overreacting!"

"you're under-reacting!" draco retorts incredulously, whipping her closer to him as he reaches up the stairs, stopping in the middle of the hall to turn around and give her an angry look. "honestly, madison! sometimes i'm scared i'll find you dead or something. you act so stupid."

"shut up."

"no! this isn't funny! honestly, what in hell is wrong with you? you can't just go around screwing people like that! how do you not see what's wrong with that?"

"what i don't see is why it's any of your business," she says quietly, her posture straight and eyes firm and narrowed as all the shouting and arguing has finally completely sobered her up, a slight frown on her face. 

"i care about you, dipshit!" draco scoffs, giving her a look like she's the most bat shit person he's ever met. "maybe more than i should because you're just so miraculously inadept at taking care of yourself."

"you're being mean."

"i'm being honest."

"no, you're being mean," madison huffs with an eye roll, turning to continue walking down the hall and open the door to draco's room. she steps inside without hesitation, turning the lights on as she adds, "you're being mean and dramatic."

"he's the leader of the death eaters, madi. surely you can see why it's a good idea to stay as far as possible away from him."

"oh, what was he gonna do?" she scoffs, hands finding the ends of her tank top to swiftly pull it over her head and toss it across the room as draco steps in, his hands removing his jacket. "shoot me for moaning too loud? drown me in bleach for clawing too hard? slice me up with a shiv for taking too long to come? you're ridiculous."

"that's the thing," draco says tiredly, shaking his head as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it into his hamper, watching madison turn around to give him an annoyed look. "he could do those things if he wanted to."

"but why would he want to?" madison points out as she shimmies her skirt off of her. 

"because he's a gang leader. and because he can."

and this angry banter continues as the two continue undressing themselves. it's really not as odd as you think. the pair have been friends for years, having slept over at each other's houses so many times that it's not uncommon for them to change their clothes in front of each other. granted, they're snot usually arguing about the ethics and wisdom of fucking a gang leader, nor are they making such intense eye contact, nor are they looking at each other at all. but still. not that weird. 

until they're both in their underwear just silently flowering at each other, neither of them yet noticing this fact. draco steps closer to madison, crinkling his nose. 

"you spell like a pub. take a bloody shower."

"fine," madison snaps, storming off into draco's bathroom. he hears her voice echo as she mutters inside there, "are you gonna drag me out of here too?"

as draco starts picking up some of the mess in his room, his anger boils hotter and hotter. madison's stupid, mocking, muttered words just keep repeating over and over in his head to the point where she can't seem to stop himself from barging into the bathroom, his fists clenched as he looks at the vague figure of madison showering through the clouded glass of the shower door. 

he closes the bathroom door behind him, the click making madison jump slightly. 

"draco?" she calls out in confusion, her hands buried in her hair as she cleans out his conditioner from it. "is that you?"

she doesn't get a response, but moments later, she hears the door opening. the girl gasps and presses herself up against a wall by instinct, her hands going to cover herself as she watched a very naked and very angry draco silently step inside and close the door behind him, his darkened grey eyes making madison feel more naked than she already is. 

"draco," she whispers, shivering at the cold wall sticking to her wet skin, "what are you doing?"

"showering."

madison gulps as she presses herself further against the wall, watching draco step forward into the steady stream of water. the beautiful blond boy closes his eyes and tilts his face up as the water cascades down his body, slightly darkening his hair that sticks to his forehead, dripping off the point of his chin, falling down his muscular, well-built chest, all the way down to the very thing that makes madison snap her eyes back up to give draco an odd look, clearly confused by his outlandish behavior. 

draco then opens his eyes, the sharp silver landing on madison's green as he grabs the body wash from beside him, squirts some of the clear gel into his palm, places the bottle down, and slowly begins rubbing his palms together as he steps back a little out of the water. his bathroom is big, as is his shower, but a shower is only so big whether you're rich or poor. it's big enough that as his shoulders hit the opposite wall, the only thing between him and madison is four feet of space in the shower stream. 

madison can't help but watch as draco spreads the soapy sudsy gel all over his muscular torso, his dilated eyes watching her carefully the entire time. she forgets herself for a moment, her arms going limp to dangle uselessly at her sides and reveal her private bits, but draco's eyes don't budge from madison's face that's slowly growing flustered. the same can't be said for madison, though, because she's actually struggling to stay looking at his face. his eyes are just so intense and angry and sexy, so it's easier to just admire his chest, the black tattoo on his wrist that she had no recollection of him ever getting, his muscular thighs, his wet hair, and his gloriously long, gloriously hard cock.

"you wanted to get fucked?" draco scoffs in a sneering, cold voice, his blood boiling as he struggles to get the image of tom riddle on top of madison out of his head. "come over here and i'll show you just how fucked you are."

madison doesn't budge. it's not like she's afraid (though maybe she should be, because the look on draco's face is nothing short of animalistic), but rather, she's frozen in pure shock. she and draco have been friends for years, and by that she means they have indeed seen each other naked before. when they were a couple months old and took baths together for fun, and it wasn't as sexually intense as whatever this is. 

draco steps back into the water to let it rinse the soap off of his body, his hands guiding it a little. one of his hands then slowly goes down from his chest to his stomach, scratching at his hard abs before inching down even further to wrap around his dick. draco makes a slight grunting noise as he holds it loosely. it doesn't need much help staying up, the blood that's rushing through it doing a good job on its own. 

he then backs up once more to lean against the wall, his left hand gripping the metal railing on the inside of the shower to keep him steady. the last thing he wants is to slip and split his head open. that would hardly be attractive. 

meanwhile, madison's hands are of use again. they're not covering her up, though, but rather doing something that catches draco off guard for half a second. she's touching herself, slowly, at a sloth pace as if she isn't even aware she's doing it. her hands rub her thighs as she gapes at her best friend, grasp at her stomach. one of her hands goes up to carefully fondle her breasts while the other dips down between her thighs, fingers gently touching the soft skin where her thighs meet her pelvis. 

"you're lucky i found you," draco snarls as his hand grips him a little tighter before slowly pumping himself up and down, making his abs tighten. "who knows what would've happened to you..."

"i wanted him," madison says in a quiet voice, a look of determination on her face. "it's not that big of a deal."

"it's not? well what if you changed your mind, hm? what if, madison?"

"i wouldn't ha—"

"what if you did? because when i walked in there, i saw a tiny girl drunk out of her fucking mind and an older guy probably three times her size. what if you changed your mind? you think he'd stop? maybe he would, but maybe he's a piece of shit that can't be trusted. i mean, he's only a fucking criminal."

"w—"

"you're reckless and stupid and it's infuriating. i can't keep watching out for you."

madison scowls at him as she watches him continue palming himself. "you're acting like this has happened before."

draco gives her an incredulous look. "cormac?"

madison cringes slightly. that wasn't a great experience. she's gone out on a date with him, decided that he wasn't quite his vibe, and when he dropped her home, he insisted on going inside with her. he knew her parents wouldn't be back for the weekend. he didn't really try anything, in fact, he hadn't even made it inside. draco pulled up in his car ready for a sleepover and overheard cormac pressuring madison to let him in, and then cormac got a black-eye that lasted for a week or two. 

"i could've handled that."

"just shut up and get over here."

madison instantly pushes herself off the shower wall and walks through the water to get over to draco, her hands trembling in anticipation as she pushes her wet hair out of her face. she'd gone to the bathroom before showering, so most of the alcohol is out of her system, but still, there feels like a growing buzz in her body. 

draco stops touching himself to reach up and gently brush madison's cheek with his fingers. his hand then carefully wraps around the back of her neck, making her gasp when he suddenly pulls her closer to him to the point where she's leaning on his body, wet thighs sticking together, her breasts shoved up against his torso, and one of his legs between hers. draco then tangles his hand with her hair, pulling tightly to smash his lips against hers. 

madison response instantly, her hands moving to appreciate his muscular sides and hips. she shamelessly presses her tongue against his (she'd rinsed her mouth out with water and baking soda and then brushed her teeth with a spare they'd found after throwing up, so no gross taste) moaning against his lips when he moves his leg up to press between hers, her nails digging into his back. 

draco then moves suddenly, turning around and forcing madison against the glass. her hands go to press against it as she turns her head to see what he's doing behind her. 

dracos hands grope at her ass for a couple moments before he presses his left palm against the glass for leverage and reaches the other arm around madison's waist. he buries his head in her neck, pressing feverish kisses to her wet skin as his fingers find their way between her legs and start playing with the wet lips of her pussy. 

madison moans quietly as she rests her forehead on the glass, focusing her energy on keeping the muscles in her legs working. she feels draco's rock hard dick brush against her ass as he continues slowly fingering her, his lips nipping near her ear.

"idiot," he mutters with a heavy breath, pulling his fingers up against madison just a tad too hard, making her cry out softly and grip his arm tightly. "if you're so fucking desperate for some dick, just come to me next time rather than jumping on someone like riddle."

"you sound jealous," madison pants, her eyes fluttering shut as draco continues fingering her oh so well. he moves his hand expertly, his fingers massaging her folds and becoming slick with her arousal before rubbing her clit in figure-eight motions, making her entire body tremble because of the way it stimulates her nerves so perfectly. 

"i prefer concerned."

madison gasps as he slips two fingers inside of her, finding her g spot and curling inside of her to hit in repeatedly, making her whimper while draco grunts in her ear. feeling brave, madison moves her trembling left hand back to find draco, paring his hip before moving off to the side and finding his cock. 

draco hissed when madison's fingers wrap around his swollen, throbbing dick, her thumb pressing against the prominent vein at the side. he presses against her from behind, half his body pinning hers as his hand moved at a more furious pace. madison, moaning and making the glass fog up even more than the hot water, starts pumping draco from in front of him, moving her hand up and down his length as best as the position will allow her. 

it's awkward in her wrists, but the hot and low noises he's making in her ear making every ounce of discomfort worth it. 

he gets impatient quickly, though, so he's soon turning her back around with her back pressed up against the glass. he then picks her up, and by instinct, madison wraps her thighs around him and crosses her ankles at his back, just a couple inches of space between their groins. dracos hands support her hips while one of hers goes up to tug at his blond hair and force him back against her lips. her other hand positions his dick, lining it up against her entrance. 

draco kisses her passionately and roughly, his hand moving to take over holding his dick. he teasingly brushes it against her pussy, moaning against her lips at the feeling of his sensitive tip becoming slick with her wetness, chuckling darkly when madison whimpers starts how it brushes against her clit. 

and then, when she's least expecting it, he pushes inside of her with one swift movement, presses his palms against the glass, and starts fucking her with no remorse. 

madison's tits go flying everywhere from how brutal and harsh his movements are, her breath getting caught in her throat. draco's teeth are latched on her lower lip, his mouth sucking on it harshly as he pounds into her, grunts sounding st the back of his throat punctuating his rhythm. madison tugs at his hair, probably pulling a couple strands out as her head lols about aimlessly and jaw drops open in what can only be described as pure bliss.

"oh, fuck!" she cries out, clenching her walls around him repeatedly as he continues fucking her so hard. 

it's all just quite an experience, the shower still running against draco's back, the small confines of the glass shower becoming hot and humid and thick from both the wasted hot water and all the sexual tension and sweat from the sexual activities, and maybe quite a bit from the terrifying glare on draco's part when he lets go of madison's lip to press his forehead against hers so that she can see clearly in his eyes just how fucking mad he is. how fucking mad. 

and madison is kinda pissed off too, because who the hell is draco to dictate who she can and can't fuck? so what if that's a criminal? technically, that makes draco a criminal too, because marijuana hasn't been legalized yet where they live, but he sure as hell has no qualms about smoking some grass on the regular. 

so, yeah, madison is a little pissed off too, which is why she gives his hair one last harsh tug before moving her hands to abuse his back, taking her fingernails harshly against his skin. partially to get the satisfaction of a pained hiss from him, and partially because his dick feels so good, she can't seem to hold herself back from digging her nails in a bit too hard. 

"you're so..." draco's breathy voice trails off and just fades into a bunch of groans and grunts as his continues screwing his best friend, his face getting a little red from the effort it takes to do this standing in a wet shower. 

"tell me," madison demands in a moan, eyes widening when his hand suddenly finds its way to her throat, the stones on his cold rings digging into her skin as he squeezes. "i'm so what?"

draco grunts, "stupid." he squeezes her throat harder as his other hand finds her clit, rubbing it at a rapid and slightly messy pace to hear her cry out. "stupid, reckless, irritating."

"so are you," she gasps hoarsely, her face screwing up tight as she feels her orgasm approaching. "fuck."

so they both end up coming, madison right after draco. he has the decency to pull out right before, resulting in a whole hot, sticky mess right on madison's stomach, but he doesn't stop moving his hand until madison is writhing right in front of him, moaning and screaming and begging him tos too because "i can't take it anymore, it's too good!"

the funny thing is, after this, they clean up, dry off, change into warm clothes, and go to bed. and they just never talk about it again, just as they've never talked about it before in the other instances where they accidentally fucked after getting mad at each other (though the shower is definitely a new one).

they don't say a word about how they fucked, just like neither of them bring up the skull and snake tattoo on draco's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QOTD: what’s your favorite non canon ship??

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad and tiktok (thirstymalfoy) :)))


End file.
